De chico rudo a padre cariñoso
by Nanami Leunam
Summary: Castiel fue conocido como el chico malo del instituto Sweet Armoris. Pero, un par de años después, se vio obligado a dejar su motocicleta por una camioneta familiar. "¿YO? ¿SIENDO PAPÁ? Buena broma... Es una broma. ¿No? ¡Es broma! ¡DIME QUE ES BROMA!".-
1. Chapter 1

**_Finalmente me decidí a publicar este tierno fic._**

**_Se me ocurrió, de repente, y realmente me enamoré._**

**_Narrar desde Castiel es difícil, porque yo no soy tsundere (?)_**

**_Pero gracias a mi novio -al que le dedico el fic- pude hacer un intento, espero les guste._**

**_Cas, así quiero verte en unos años._**

**_¡Espero que les guste! Será un mini-fic de máximo 4 capítulos._**

**_Disfruten._**

* * *

-Castiel, ya es tarde. Arriba.- Escuché la voz de la chica de cabellos naranjas con el cual estaba tan familiarizado. Suspiré, había sido una noche fantástica, pero había dormido poco. Me revolví un poco entre las sábanas y parpadeé observando a mi esposa ya levantada, acomodando sus largos mechones a un lado y dejando ver su bella espalda descubierta. Sonreí. Era molesta, fastidiosa, chillona, pero desde que nos conocimos en el instituto, sólo había querido protegerla. De Ámber, de la zorra de Debrah, y por supuesto, de los otros chicos. Tuvieron que pasar 2 meses para que aceptara estar loco por ella. Y no me arrepentía. Nunca le mostraba mis sentimientos, rara vez le hacía un regalo, jamás le decía lo que sentía, y aun así, esa mujer de tez blanca y ojos tan bellos de un color rosa, me amaba. Era un asco como esposo, yo lo sentía. Pero cada noche, ella me hacía sentir que valía la pena estar conmigo. La adoraba, sencillamente. Y con un gruñido, la respiración entrecortada y un estúpido sonrojo en mi cara, se lo dije mientras la hacía mía. Le susurré: "Te amo". Abrazó todo mi ser cuando me escuchó, y hacerla feliz en ese momento, me hizo pensar mil y un maneras de agradecer al cielo por haberme dado ese fastidio tan hermoso.

Y vaya que hice bien en casarme con ella. Era un 25 de mayo cuando se lo pedí. Solamente 3 meses después de graduarnos del instituto, en la universidad.

-Eres una idiota si crees que voy a dejar que andes por ahí, sin nada que diga que eres mía.- Ella abrió sus rosados y preciosos ojos, sorprendida. No entendía, era una ilusa cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Cas? No, señor, no pienso tatuarme tu nombre. ¡Tampoco quiero que mandes a Lysandro para vigilarme o algo así! Ya soy mayor, y tengo derecho de…-

-Que te calles, demonios. Lo he decidido. No saldrás sin esto, ni un solo día desde ahora. –Saqué la maldita caja con el anillo. Sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero intentaba ignorarlo y lucir como que me importaba una mierda. Carajo.- Y mientras más pronto hagamos esa ceremonia o lo que sea, más rápido podré decirles a todos estos prematuros que me perteneces. Te casas conmigo, sí o sí.- Se quedó en silencio. Abrió la boca sorprendida, un carmesí inundó sus mejillas y lágrimas resbalaron por su bello rostro. ¿Fui demasiado rudo? Suspiré, estaba a punto de pedirle una disculpa cuando me abrazó con fuerza. No dejaba de chillar. La abracé soltando un bufido.- Twi, no estés lloran…-

-Si quiero, tonto. Si quiero.- Ya no pude decir nada más. Me besó, la besé. Me ama, la amo.

"Sencilla" había sido la palabra con la que Twilight describió sería nuestra boda. "Nada ostentoso" "Sin muchos invitados" "Íntimo".

Íntimo, dijo ella.

Privado, dijo ella.

Nada ostentoso, dijo ella.

Fue exagerada, grande, complicada y todo un dolor de cabeza. Para ella. Lo primero que hizo después de cortar el pastel aquella noche, fue dar el suspiro más largo de su vida, seguido de un "Al fin". Estúpida. No sólo estaban todos, todos los compañeros del instituto, -Incluso el hijo de su gata madre de Nathaniel- sino también los de la universidad y sus familiares. Pensé que había sido un fastidio al principio, pero recibir todas esas felicitaciones, consejos y demás de todos los invitados, hizo sentirme por primera vez… No tan odiado.

Incluso, ese día el cabrón de Nathaniel y yo, hicimos las paces. Nadie se lo creía.

Pero lo mejor de ese día, fue cuando le dediqué una canción a Twilight enfrente de todos. Nunca había cantado en público, pero esa noche, toqué y canté para ella, una composición especial titulada "No luna ni estrellas, yo me quedo con el crepúsculo". Quedó curioso, pero le encantó.

Si en algo me destacaba, era en demostrarle mi cariño de la mejor manera en la que sabía hacerlo: Sin palabras. Besos, caricias y sensaciones se lo expresaban todo y más. La luna de miel había sido simplemente encantadora. Me esforcé más de lo normal por ser detallista, y casi vomito arcoíris cuando decidí hacer un montón de adornos en la habitación del hotel para nuestra noche de bodas. –Ayuda de Alexy, sé una mierda acerca del romanticismo.- Pero mi recompensa con tanta cursilería fue buena: Orgasmos hasta desfallecer.

Y me maldigo por tener tan buen tino. Apenas 3 meses después de nuestra luna de miel, la peli naranja resultó embarazada. No me lo podía creer.

¿¡Yo, el rudo Castiel, siendo padre!?

No es verdad. Buena broma, Twilight. Muy buena.

La noticia me había caído al hígado. Tuve que hablar con Lysandro y el babas de Kentin para tranquilizarme. E incluso Nathaniel me dio consejos. Me sentí estúpido, pero me di cuenta que debía aceptarlo. Una noche después de mi trabajo como presidente en la disquera más importante del país, manejaba en mi convertible negro cuando una pareja joven iba saliendo de una tienda para bebés. El semáforo tocó en rojo. La mujer tenía avanzada gestación, y el hombre no podía hacer más que besar y mimar a su esposa. Rebozaban de alegría. Tenía ganas de ir y preguntarle ¿Cómo puedes con eso, hombre?

Claro que puede con eso. Y es un simple idiota. Tú eres Castiel. Castiel. Claro que podrás con eso. Y con todo. Me estacioné enfrente de la tienda, y apenas entré vi unos zapatos color negro con un estilo punk. Reí. "Tendrás un mini-Castiel. Sí". Por mi mente pasaron imágenes de un niño aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra. Tan sensacional como papá. Claro que puedo con esto. Tomé los zapatos y se los llevé a Twilight.

Ella soltó una carcajada, y me abrazó. Lo había aceptado. Seremos padres. Excelentes padres. Y ambos podríamos con eso.

O eso creí, hasta que el embarazo avanzó. Si de por sí era fastidiosa, se volvió I-N-S-O-P-O-R-T-A-B-L-E por los siguientes 9 meses.

"No Castiel, estoy cansada." "No Castiel, aquí dice que puedes dañar al bebé." "Castiel, ¡Despierta! Se me antojó una sandía con camarones y arroz a la veracruzana" "Castiel, no puedo dormir, me siento una pelota." "Castiel, ¿Me veo gorda con esto?" "¡Castiel, se me cayó el vaso, soy idiota!" "Castiel, no me tocas nunca. ¡Ya no me amas!" "¿Castiel, por qué hablas con esa mujer?" "¡Castiel, ya sé que me eres infiel!" "¡Castiel, me hiciste llorar otra vez!"

¡CASTIEL, CASTIEL, CASTIEL!

Y como dijo Nathaniel.

-Respira, hombre. Cuenta hasta tres… Mil, en tu caso. Camina lejos de ella. Salte de casa, piensa cuánto la amas y en tu hijo. Regresa, y dile que sí a toda la mierda.- Y el rubiecito había dado un buen consejo, pues eso me mantenía en mis casillas. Pero explotaría en cualquier momento.

Y oh, qué momento. 27 de noviembre, 2:50 a.m.

-Cas… Casi… No me siento bien.-Bufé. Habíamos discutido hace unas horas porque no había querido ir por su helado triple de frambuesa y mermelada de plátano. Puaj. Hasta me daba asco con imaginarlo. De seguro estaba resentida y me quería fastidiar.

-No me friegues, Twilight. Y duérmete. - Le susurré con molestia. Tenía noches que no dormía bien por su culpa, y mañana tenía una junta importante, por lo que estaba muy estresado. Sentí que se levantaba de la cama, y lo dejé, volviendo a dormir.

Por unos minutos, pues momentos después la sentí jalarme.

-Castiel, es enserio, no me siento bien. Me duele mucho.- Su tono se escuchaba bajo. Suspiré y me senté, enserio no podía con ella. Según los estúpidos cursos de preparación de parto, debía acariciarla y tranquilizarla ya que estaba en el penúltimo mes. Hice una mueca y la atraje hacía mi, sentándola a un lado y recargándola en mi torso desnudo. Me sentí idiota acariciando su abultado vientre, pero alguien debía hacerlo.

Y el esposo era yo. Hoy no dormiría tampoco.

-Tranquila, ya pasará.- Solté un bostezo. Se quedó quieta sin decir palabra, le gustaba que le hiciera ese tipo de mimos, como a mi perro.

Sentí que se quedó dormida, y estaba a punto de hacerlo yo también, aunque fuera en esa posición, cuando soltó un grito que nos despertó.

-Una contracción.- Gimió. Suspiré, quizá exageraba.

-¿Estás segura, Twi? ¿Te dolió mucho?- Se levantó agarrando su vientre mientras asentía.

-Quiero ir al baño. Llama a mi mamá, por si acaso.- Dijo, mientras caminaba al baño de nuestra habitación. Bufé. No, no la señora-molestia-suegra. Agarré el teléfono sin ganas. Sentía que exageraba, aun no era su tiempo. Hice como si marcara y luego colgué, caminando al baño y abriendo la puerta.

-No contesta, amor. Mejor dejémoslo así y mañana te llevo… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué tienes…?- Me miró con rostro asustado. Estaba frente al retrete con las piernas separadas, y el piso estaba mojado.

Madre mía.

-Es hora, Cas. Rompí la fuente.- Me dijo. Alarma negra. No existía ese tipo de alarmas, pero era peor que la roja. Me bloqueé por una fracción de segundo, pero rápidamente la tomé en mis brazos y la guie a cama, secándola con rapidez. Llamé al hospital y ordenaron que la llevara de inmediato. Apenas y supe cómo cambiarla mientras ella respiraba agitada, estaba asustada.

Yo lucía rudo, pero tenía un miedo que me comía la sangre.

Mientras conducía a toda velocidad por las casi vacías –gracias al cielo- calles de la ciudad, decidí llamar ahora sí, a mi señora-molesta-suegra. La loca mujer gritó incongruencias y sólo entendí "Voy de camino al hospital" antes de colgar. Llamé a Lysandro y Nathaniel, que eran los que habían estado más al pendiente de nosotros, y a sus respectivas esposas y amigas de Twilight, Pinkamena y Jackeline. Lys le avisó a su afeminado hermano, y éste, a su molesta esposa Rosayla.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, estaba medio mundo esperándonos. ¿¡Cómo demonios llegaron antes que yo?! Rápidamente se llevaron a mi peli naranja, y me hicieron esperar con los demás. Nathaniel no ayudaba con mis estúpidos nervios, y Kentin se burlaba de ello.

Y el circo terminó por llenarse cuando Debrah, la mujer que me sigue peor que una mosca a la basura, se apareció como si nada en el lugar. Todos guardaron silencio, pero yo quería mandarla a volar de una patada.

-Tienes 5 segundos para irte. 1, 2…- Comencé a contar cuando me interrumpió.

-Gatito, no seas así, supe que tendrías un bebé y quise…-

-En tu vida, me llames gatito. Soy un hombre casado y efectivamente, tendré un hijo en unos minutos. Por lo tanto, que sea la última vez en tu vida que me llames así. Odio-los-gatos.-

-Oye.- Escuché la voz del ex delegado. Sabía que adoraba a esas mierdas con pelo.

-Cállate.- Bufé. La mujer estaba a punto de contestar algo cuando el doctor salió de la habitación de Twilight.

Sonrió.

Y sonrió.

Y sonrió.

Quería golpearlo.

¡Deje de sonreír, con una mierda!

-Es una niña.- Mi expresión cambió de nuevo. Y de nuevo, mi mundo giró en otra dirección.

¿Niña? ¿No un mini Castiel?

¿Una…Castiel?

* * *

**_Notita: Mi sucrette tiene el nombre de.. Twilight Sparkle (?) Pero no es ella. Es decir, físicamente no es así, ni mentalmente. Es mi sucrette sin un nombre bueno._**

**_Pero, si me basé en las amigas para mencionar a las esposas de cada chico (Sólo quedó Pinkie igual...) pero a las otras les cambié el nombre: (Jackeline= AppleJack, Rosayla.. Pensaba en Rarity, pero puede ser Rosayla, ustedes decidan xD)_**

**_Igual, no es un crossover. Todas son OC (Original Character) con algunas bases._**

**_Bueno, aclarado eso, ustedes critiquen._**

**_¿Quieren siguiente cap? ¿Falta algo? ¿Es genial?_**

**_Comenten y agreguen:_**

**_WinryAndy00_**


	2. La quiero aventar por la ventana

**_¡Wow! Este fic ha tenido muy buenas respuestas por parte de ustedes, ¡Muy bien!_**

**_Por eso, les traigo el capítulo dos. Es un poco corto, pero no puedo poner el resto porque no habría suspenso (?)_**

**_¿Les gusta cómo narra Castiel? Los comentarios me ayudan a mejorar o3o_**

**_Bueno, disfruten a nuestro pelirrojo siendo papi 3 [:I xD]_**

* * *

Tenía la puerta enfrente de mí. Solamente debía abrirla y ver qué había adentro. Tragué saliva, dirigí con demasiada lentitud mi mano a la perilla de aquella maldita puerta del infierno. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Mi mente se había preparado para la llegada de un niño, un varón, alguien que no necesitaría de besos, abrazos, explicaciones sobre la sexualidad o permisos para tener pareja. Pero una bebé… Una mujer. Otra mujer. Apenas y soportaba a Twilight –y eso porque la amaba- para que me enviaran otra, con problemas de menstruación y riesgo a que le hagan daño.

¿¡Cómo podré con todo esto!?

Inconscientemente, abrí la puerta. Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez, pero poco a poco me fui quedando sin respiración al ver aquella escena tan inesperada: Mi chica, mi hermosa peli naranja sosteniendo a un bulto en sus brazos, un bulto _rosa. _Tragué saliva y caminé lentamente. Observé los rasgos de Twilight, se veía notablemente cansada y sudorosa, con ojeras y pálida. Quise llorar por verla así. Claro que, yo nunca lloro.

Terminé mi recorrido hasta su cama, y me acomodé al lado de ella, abrazándola con tanta suavidad como si fuera el papel más frágil del mundo, y que podría romperse con un simple toque. Besé su frente, no me imaginaba lo cansada que estaba, observé sus brazos tan débiles como masa temblar por el simple esfuerzo de cargar a una cosa de no más de 3 kilos. No podía ni hablar, habían sido 16 larguísimas horas de parto. Apenas y pudo extenderme a la bola rosa, y un tanto titubeante, la acepté. Con sus brazos liberados de esa carga, se acostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Y entonces, me fijé en la bolita rosa. La cara de la pequeña cosa, era regordeta, su piel estaba del color de la sábana, parecía camuflaje. Pero sus mejillas, esos dos cachetes inflados, eran de un rojo fuerte. Sus ojitos estaban cerrados, y no lloraba. Su cabello… No pude evitar sonreír al ver ese par de mechones húmedos y pegados a su cabeza. Eran _rojos_. Una pelirroja tan intensa, como su papá. Una belleza, completamente.

Y me enamoré por segunda vez.

Sintiendo un miedo tremendo por lastimarla, pero no aguantando la curiosidad, acerqué mis dedos a sus mejillas carmesí, y toqué su carita, recorriendo sus facciones con suavidad. Su piel estaba caliente, conservaba la temperatura que tenía estando dentro de mamá. Se movió un poco ante mi roce, de seguro mis manos estaban frías, pero sudaba por los nervios. Sacó una de sus diminutas manos por entre los pliegues de la sábana, era apenas del tamaño de una tapa de refresco. Acerqué mi dedo a su mano para volver a acomodarla en la sábana, pero la muy traviesa sujetó mi dedo en su manita.

Y la apretó. Reí de nuevo, pero en voz alta, porque unas enfermeras que atendían a Twilight, voltearon curiosas a verme. Metiches.

Ignoré las miradas y seguí concentrado en mi bebé, quería observarla durante horas, y horas, y horas. Quería que, además del rostro de su madre, el suyo fuera lo último que viera antes de dormir y lo primero al despertar. Quería que sus flamantes ojos –cuyo color aun era un enigma- fuera mi recuerdo eterno antes de morir. La quería conmigo, para siempre.

Me ocupé en limpiar rápido las escurridizas y estúpidas lágrimas que se me habían escapado cuando una enfermera se acercó, dispuesta a interrumpir mi "para siempre".

-Disculpe señor, pero su esposa debe descansar y debemos bañar y limpiar a su hija.- Mi hija, qué bien se escuchaba eso.- Podrá venir a verlas en unas horas, le avisaremos. Pase a la sala de espera, si es tan amable.- Con coraje que oculté perfectamente, le entregué a la enfermera mi mayor tesoro. La mujer esa la tomó como si fuera cualquier otra cosa, y casi le grité que tuviera cuidado, pero me contuve. Se supone que es enfermera, y se supone que sabe lo que hace.

Pero si ese "se supone" fallaba, debería enfrentarse a la furia de Castiel. Y nadie quiere eso. Observé a la mujer alejarse con mi bebé, un tanto triste. Ahora nunca podría separarme de ella. Un jaloneo débil me sacó de mis pensamientos, y volteé. Mi peli naranja sonreía, con su debilidad aun latente. Me incliné hacía ella y besé sus labios con suavidad, con amor.

Esa bebita me había cambiado completamente. Ella correspondió al beso sin quitar su encantadora sonrisa, y me miró con sus enormes ojos rosados.

Dios, iría a la iglesia todos los días si mi hija sacaba aquellos impresionantes ojos.

-Hay que… Pensar un nombre. No… No teníamos uno planeado en caso de que… Fuera niña. No quiero que se llame "Castiela". – Rio débilmente. Sonreí chasqueando con la lengua.-

-Ya se nos ocurrirá uno.- Acaricié su cabello.- Descansa, amor.-

-De hecho señor, debe pensar uno ahora mismo. Debemos registrar a la niña en el hospital, para que la puedan dar de alta.- La voz de la enfermera me hizo suspirar.

¿Debía pensar en un nombre que fuera hermoso y adecuado para ella justo ahora?

Maldita anciana.

-Me gusta… El nombre que tenía tu madre. ¿Misaki?- Me preguntó curiosa. Parpadeé. ¿Quería llamarla como mi madre? Esa mujer apenas y sabía que yo era su hijo. No la odiaba, pero no había sido la madre más amorosa del mundo, y tener que recordarla cada vez que veía a mi niña, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Negué.

-No. No le pondremos el nombre de mi mamá. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si es realmente mi madre.-Lo estaba, desafortunadamente- Mejor como tu abuela, Angelique. Es un nombre precioso.- Sonreí, besando su frente. Negó. Ni cansada cedía.

-Misaki.-Bufé. No quería discutir por eso.

-No, Angelique.- Fulminé a la enfermera con la mirada.- Angelique, póngalo.-

-Misaki. Anótelo.-

-Angelique.-

-Misaki.-

-Angelique.-

-¡MISAKI!- Alzó la voz. Ja, ya se le pasaba el cansancio.

-¡ANGELIQUE!- La enfermera, desesperada, comenzó a anotar.-

-Misaki Angelique... ¿Leunam, cierto? Listo. Tiene el número de registro 18288, señor Leunam, cuando quiera pasar a verla. Con su permiso. Señora, descanse.- Y con ambos boquiabiertos, la vieja nombró a nuestra hija. Twi rio, no teníamos más que conformarnos. Besé sus labios por última vez antes de salir de la habitación… Para correr a ver a mi bebé.

Esa niña había sido un verdadero cambio para mi vida, en todos los sentidos.

Apenas regresamos a casa, nuestra bebé se había dado a la tarea de no dejarnos descansar o dormir más de dos horas.

Lunes primero de diciembre, 1:10 a.m., segunda noche de Misaki en casa.

Los lloriqueos comenzaron a eliminar el silencio que inundaba el lugar hasta ese entonces. Twi se movió y yo maldije. No hoy. No cuando tenía que levantarme temprano por una junta tan importante para mi carrera. No atendería. Coloqué la almohada encima de mi cabeza, tratando de nublar los ruidos de la niña, que se concentraba en molestarnos.

-Ni se te ocurra. Es tu turno Cas. Levántate y ve a verla.- La peli naranja me movió. Ella tampoco me dejaría dormir. Quité la almohada de mi cabeza refunfuñando, y me levanté.

-Maldito preservativo estúpido. ¿Por qué no funcionaste?- Rasqué mi cabeza mientras me levantaba. Escuché la risa de mi chica, aun somnolienta. No más que yo.

-Culpas lo que no usaste, genio. Por eso ella está aquí. Deja de maldecir y haz tu trabajo.- Regañó, acomodándose en la cama ahora que yo no ocupaba un espacio en ésta. Imité sus regaños con burla saliendo del cuarto.

-No puedo, ella no me dejará si se sigue despertando.- Bostecé. Fui a ver a la pequeña demonio, la cargué, y después de 10 minutos intentando arrullarla y dormirla con canciones –que sólo me dormían a mí- me di por vencido. Quería aventar a esa cosa por la ventana. Bajé a la cocina, y le preparé un biberón que la muy glotona se terminó en un par de minutos. La arrullé de nuevo, y finalmente durmió. Casi canto aleluya por lograr que se quedara callada. Regresé a la cama con Twi, y me acosté, con la esperanza de poder dormir las horas que me restaban.

2:15. Hoy tampoco dormiría. Volví a escuchar sus lloriqueos. ¡Qué plaga, Jesús! Maldije en voz alta, despertando también a Twilight. Sufre, mujer, que tú la trajiste a este mundo.

-Ve por favor…- Me susurró. Me levanté, por segunda vez en esa noche, y caminé a la habitación de la pequeña cabrona.

Tan cabrona como su padre, y eso que aun era una bebé.

Llegué a su cuarto, la cargué y la miré con ojos modorros, pues la luz que emitía una lamparita me bloqueaba verla entre toda la oscuridad.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando miré su rostro.

Había abierto los ojos.

¡Pude ver el color de sus ojos!

….

Ahora debía ir a la iglesia todos los días. Sus ojos, grandes y redondos, tan abiertos ahora, eran de un bellísimo color rosa claro. ¡Rosa, rosa!

Sólo mis dos amores tenían los ojos de ese color. Sonreí y comencé a reír, y de seguro asusté a Twi, pues se levantó y entró al cuarto de la niña.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya aventaste a la bebé del…? Oh por… Dios… ¡Cas! ¡Abrió los ojos! –Me miró sorprendida, corriendo a donde estaba y prendiendo la luz, para poder ver los ojitos de la nena con claridad.

Y sí, idénticos a los de su madre. Empezó a reír como yo, y abrazó a la niña sin dejar de mirarla. Yo tampoco podía hacerlo.

Era bella, hermosa. Un encanto, ya podía imaginármela cuando creciera.

… No, no quería imaginármela así.

Eso significaba que algún cabrón hijo de puta se acercaría a mi niña para intentar conquistarla, y quién sabe que tanto.

¡Que se jodan! Ella es mía.

Y lo sería por largo rato… Desafortunadamente.

* * *

_**Demasiado cortito. Hoy mismo les pongo el otro, si comentan mucho (?)**_

_**RR!**_

_**Agreguen al juego: WinryAndy00 y TwilyNiichan **_


	3. ¿No se me olvida algo?

**_¡Muchas gracias a todos los fieles seguidores de este pequeño pero lindo fic!_**

**_Tomaré de sus comentarios algunas ideas para los siguientes capítulos._**

**_Por ahora, les dejo esta linda probadita de lo que es batallar con el pelirrojo._**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

10 de enero, primer mes de la niña recién cumplido.

Aun no me adaptada a ser papá, y sentía que nunca podría. No dormía, apenas y tenía fuerzas para trabajar, y todos los días infectaba mi cuerpo de cigarros y café para mantenerme despierto.

Pero, ¡Jesús es grande! La pequeña ya estaba dejando de despertarse en las noches, ahora podía dormir al menos 4 horas. Un gran cambio.

Esa mañana bebía una taza de café mientras observaba el periódico, había escuchado que Debrah tenía un nuevo músico en su banda de rock, y era muy popular. Me imaginé por un momento qué hubiera pasado si yo estuviera en el periódico ahora, promocionando una gira con ella. Un famoso guitarrista en una banda de rock. Un gran sueño por muchos años…

¿Debí haberle dicho que sí a su oferta? Miré la ventana curioso. Lysandro, Nathaniel, Iris y yo nos juntábamos los fines de semana para ensayar, pero sólo era diversión. No buscábamos crear una auténtica banda de rock, ya que teníamos familia y habíamos sentado cabeza.

Sin embargo, dejé divagar mi mente. Recibiendo premios por el mejor guitarrista del año, llenar estadios repletos en mis conciertos, ser admirado por mi música… Suspiré. Quizá tomé una mala decisión. En este momento, podría estar firmando autógrafos y componiendo hits.

Realmente… ¿Tomé una mala decisión?

-Buenos días, te ves mucho más descansado hoy.- Aquel canto de ángeles me sacó de mis pensamientos. Twi cargaba a la niña con una sonrisa encantadora, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y bostezaba. Amaba verla recién levantada. Asentí levemente, dándole un sorbo al café.

-Por eso me levanté temprano. No me desperté un sola vez hoy.- Extendí los brazos, y ella me entregó a la bebé.

-Me alegro mucho, cariño. ¿Has desayunado ya?- Me preguntó con ternura. Arrullé un poco a la pequeña mientras Twilight le preparaba su típico biberón matutino.

-No, ya debo irme. Tengo junta en 15 minutos, te llamo al terminar.-

-¿Qué? No me dijiste que tenías una junta. Cas, hoy es mi entrevista para ese nuevo trabajo, ¿Recuerdas? Quería que te quedaras un par de horas esta mañana.- Me miró preocupada. Miré el reloj, se me estaba haciendo tarde. Coloqué a la cosa verde –tenía una ridícula pijama que la hacían ver como una bolita- en un portabebés que estaba en la cocina, mientras me colocaba el saco.

-Te mencioné ayer en la noche.-

-¡Pensé que bromeabas!-

Agarré un pedazo de pan que estaba en la mesa y la miré levantando una ceja.

-Yo nunca bromeo.

-¡Me lo dijiste mientras teníamos sexo, Castiel! – Reclamó furiosa.

-¿Y sólo por eso era una broma? Me acordé en ese momento.- Suspiró agarrando su cabeza.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo faltar a esa entrevista, y si voy con Misaki ten por seguro que no me dan el trabajo.- Miré a la niña suspirando. No, no, no.

-¿Qué planeas, Twilight? ¿Que me la lleve al trabajo?- Se cruzó de brazos, mirándome fijamente. O no, no esa mirada. La que usaba cada vez que quería que hiciera algo, y que lo hiciera _ya._ Recordaba la primera vez que la usó conmigo.

_FLASH BACK__

-No.- Le contesté a la molesta chica. Caminábamos al instituto, mi mano sujetaba la suya para que no se cayera, o algo peor. Esa mujer era tan distraída –o más- que Lysandro.

-Reprobaré la materia si no hago esa obra, y sólo me falta alguien que haga ese papel. Cas, Jean iba a hacerlo, pero se rompió una pierna ayer después de caer de un árbol, lo sabes.- Me siguió rogando.

-Fue su culpa por caer.- Expresé sin interés.

-¡Demonio lo acorraló!-

-Fue su culpa por entrar a mi casa.-

-¡Te estaba buscando!-

-Nadie le dijo que me buscara.-

-¡Tú le dijiste que te buscara en casa para que te entregara la tesis de historia que le prestaste, tú me lo dijiste!-

Me detuve en seco. Ah… Así que por eso fue a casa. Lo había olvidado. Pero claro, no lo admitiría.

-No voy a hacer el ridículo por ti, que te quede claro. Búscate a otro.- Le dije de manera seria, volviendo a caminar. Ella no se movió.

-Fue tu culpa que me quedara sin alguien para hacer ese papel. Te harás responsable.- Seguí caminando sin detenerme.

-No pienso hacerlo, muñeca. Hazle como gustes.- Dije sin la más mínima preocupación.

-Ven acá ahora mismo, cabeza de menstruación.- Oh, no. La cosa se pondría ruda. Me detuve, y me giré para verla.

-No. Cabeza de calabaza agria.-La miré fijamente, y ella me regresó la mirada.

Pero, ¡Qué mirada!

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos mientras fruncía el ceño, y fue perdiendo brillo. Se acercó a mí firmemente, y una alarma pequeña en mi cabeza se activó. ¿Qué demonios?

-Harás ese papel, sí, o sí. No pienso reprobar por culpa tuya, ¿Lo captas, trasero de tabla de planchar?- Su voz era terrorífica, y sentía como si su tamaño aumentara a mil y que de repente apareciera un hacha en su mano. Tragué saliva… ¡Se fuerte Castiel, sé firme! ¡Tú eres Castiel Leunam, el rudo y malo…!

Árbol.

Me convirtió en un árbol.

Por el resto de mis días, fue el más vergonzoso de mi vida. Nathaniel y Kentin no paraban de burlarse, e incluso Lysandro soltó una carcajada que jamás le había escuchado.

O, no le hablé a esa mujer en semanas.

Pero cuando le volví a hablar, yo di el primer paso, porque la extrañaba. Y sí, mi amor hacía ella pudo más que mi orgullo. Decidí entonces, que definitivamente sería la chica de mi vida.

Y entendí, que con la mirada, obtendría siempre lo que ella quería.

_FIN FLASH BACK_-_

Pero ella no era tan mala. No utilizaba la mirada siempre, y desde que la conocí sólo la había usado dos veces.

Y la usaría ahora si no hacía lo que decía. Sin hacer ni un solo ruido, me senté en el sofá de la sala suspirando.

-Tienes 5 minutos para alistarla. Se me hace tarde.- Le dije, aparentemente molesto. Ella asintió y sonrió, más relajada.

Y efectivamente, en 5 minutos la tuvo lista. Me entregó una pañalera color rosa, mientras ella se peinaba, recogiendo su larga cabellera en una coleta.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunté.

-Las cosas de Misa-chan. Están sus pañales, la leche en polvo, biberones, toallitas húmedas, ropa de emergencia, cobijas para taparla, algunas medicinas…-

-Para tu tren, calabaza. Sólo vas a una entrevista, ¿Cuánto puedes tardarte? ¿Una, dos horas a lo mucho?- Ella sonrió, mirándome como Armin mira a los jugadores novatos.

-Es una recién nacida. ¿Crees que hace del baño dos veces al día? Hace cada que se le antoja, sólo por hacer. Llora sólo por llorar. Éste, capitán, –Me colocó la pañalera en la mano- es tu kit de salvación si no quieres sufrir un ataque de nervios. Así que, buena suerte.- Recogió su bolsa y agarró las llaves del convertible.

No, no mi convertible negro.

-¡Détente ahí, tabla de planchar!- Sujeté el portabebés con la niña en él, caminando a donde ella estaba. Me encantaba llamarla así, a pesar de que el embarazo le había dejado un par de regalos, los cuales me enfurecían un poco por no poder burlarme más de ella. Bah, lo seguiría haciendo. Le arrebaté las llaves con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba el portabebés.- ¿Qué crees que haces? Llévate la camioneta.-

-Oh, no, no. Ni se te ocurra que llevarás a tu hija en un convertible. Estás loco de remate, ¡JA!- Me quitó las llaves de nuevo, besando mis labios mientras corría a subirse a mi amado auto, y yo me quedaba perplejo. Reaccioné, y tras sacar a Demonio y atarlo para que vigilara la casa, la seguí.

-¡Pobre de tu dulce vida, sucrette, si ese auto tiene un solo rasguño! ¡Te voy a romper en dos!- Le grité, alarmando a unos cuantos vecinos. Los ignoré.

Soltó una risita cuando me escuchó llamarla "sucrette".

-Lo que digas, cátsup. Cuida a la bebé, por favor. Te amo.- Sonrió con ternura, arrancando de reversa, pero se detuvo para mirarme. Bufé, desviando la mirada. ¿Cómo soportaba a esta mujer?

Ah, ya recordé.

-También yo a ti… Cuidado.- Asintió, y se marchó.

Lucía realmente ridículo. En todos los sentidos. No tanto como cuando me vestí de árbol, pero igual era ridículo. Traía una pañalera rosa, estaba en una camioneta familiar y no podía fumar enfrente de mi hija. Los empleados de la compañía me miraban sorprendidos sin decir palabra. Más les valía, o no conservarían su empleo. Subí hasta la sala de reuniones, la cual ya había comenzado. Lysandro y Nathaniel ahogaron una risa que interrumpió las palabras de uno de los conferencistas, por lo que tuvieron que esforzarse por lucir como si nada.

Imbéciles. Me las pagarían pronto.

-Ahora que el señor Leunam, presidente de la empresa, nos acompaña, podemos darle las buenas noticias.- Comentó el jefe en producción.

-¿Buenas noticias?- Levanté una ceja, mirando a mis amigos.

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

-Son un asco de noticias. Y si no le importa al señor Harrison, me gustaría hablar eso en privado con Leunam y Ainsworth. Por favor.- Su voz sonaba seria. Miré el rostro de Lysandro, y no estaba mucho mejor. ¿Qué les pasaba? Los veía molestos. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos e hice lo mismo, saliendo de la sala de reuniones y entrando a la oficina de Nathaniel.

-¿Por qué tanto drama?- Lo miré molesto, casi parecía telenovela.- ¿Cuál era el asunto de la reunión urgente…?

-A la que no llegaste.- Interrumpió Lysandro. Lo miré.

-¿Y tu por qué llegaste temprano hoy?- Levanté una ceja riendo.- ¿Te pegaste las llaves del auto, tu maletín, los papeles de la empresa y tu taza de café en el trasero?

Nath y yo soltamos una carcajada. Él intentó zafarse del asunto regresando a la junta.

-¿Leíste el periódico en la mañana, como te pedí?- Suspiró, sentándose en la silla enfrente del escritorio del rubio.

-Si, y vi que Debrah está promocionando su grupo para una gira en el país. ¿Por qué piensas que va a interesarme? ¿Acaso ella quiere…Que yo sea el guitarrista?- abrí los ojos, teniendo esperanza de cumplir aquel sueño.

Ambos me miraron en silencio. Y Nathaniel señaló mis manos. Las miré.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No se te olvidó algo?- Los dos se cruzaron de brazos. Miré mis manos, estaban como siempre. Los miré levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué caraj…?- Abrí los ojos y me levanté como pude, corriendo como si me persiguiera una horda de zombis.

Misaki.

Regresé a la sala de reuniones, y ahí estaba Kentin, jugando con la nena muy entretenido. Me acerqué a él suspirando, le debía la vida.

-No traes a tu hija muy seguido, ¿Verdad?- Bromeó, entregándome el portabebés.

-No le digas a Twilight.- Le supliqué, literalmente. Era su mejor amigo… Si se enteraba….

-No hay problema. También perdí a mi conejo hace dos días.- Soltó una risa. Cargué a la bebé asegurándome de que estuviera bien, como paranoico.

-No es un conejo, es una bebé. Gracias otra vez.- Le dije, un tanto molesto por su comentario.

* * *

_**Les puse contenido extra por haberse portado bien (?)**_

_**OMG, Castiel es un... xDD **_

_**Buen chico.**_

_**¡Sigan comentando!**_

_**Ya saben, agreguen a mis cuentas de CDM para cualquier duda y así.**_

_**Los amo~**_


	4. Sí es una mini-Castiel

**_Aww, aqui es donde verán que esa niña es como un Castiel en miniatura._**

**_Pero mujer, lo que la hace peor._**

**_Mucha risa, espero que les guste._**

* * *

Regresé a la sala del rubio, esta vez con la niña. Los dos soltaron otra carcajada, y los ignoré sentándome en la silla.

-Sigan con la noticia.- Les ordené. Volvieron a su estado serio, y Lysandro soltó un suspiro.

-Harrison contrató al grupo de Debrah. Nosotros somos los que promocionaremos y produciremos su nuevo álbum.-

-Tiene que ser una broma.- Me molesté. ¿Cómo contratan sin consultarme?

-Ojalá así fuera, pero no. Y lo peor, no podemos despedir a Debrah sin obtener una demanda, que de seguro perderemos, y con ello deberemos pagar una asquerosa indemnización.- Se quejó Nathaniel.

-¿¡Por qué carajos?! Si no queremos, no le pagamos una mierda y asunto resuelto.-

-No podemos, entiende. Harrison le hizo firmar el contrato, y sabes bien que en los términos y condiciones aparece esa indemnización por cancelación una vez firmado. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder dinero así, Castiel.-

-Despidan a ese imbécil, pero ya.- Los miré con rabia. Dejé a la niña en el piso, antes de que se me ocurriera aventarla por el enojo. Tenía pésimo carácter. Le ordené al peli gris que me diera un trago de vodka, y así lo hizo. Bebí el contenido como si de agua se tratase.

-Lo haremos, pero el contrato está hecho.- Dijo Nath. Sabía que a él le caía tan mal como a mí, y ni qué decir de Twilight. Ella deseaba verla muerta, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-No me haré cargo de ella. No quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto, solamente indirecto. No despidan a Harrison, él la contrato, él deberá soportarla. Y a la primera queja, o se conforma, o al carajo. Es todo.- Agarré el portabebés y la tonta pañalera y salí de la oficina. El día había comenzado horrible. No quería verle la cara a Debrah, no por miedo, sino por desprecio. No me gustaba tratar con personas que no me agradaban, y ella encabezaba mi lista. Suspiré y me senté en mi silla, le dije a mi secretaria que me pasara los pendientes en un rato y saqué a la niña de ese odioso portabebés, empezaba a aburrirse. La sostuve entre mis brazos mientras la observaba, extrañamente, ella era como una clase de inspiración o música que me tranquilizaba, y me hacía pensar con claridad, como antes pasaba cuando tocaba la guitarra.

La miré durante horas, simplemente con ella, todo se detenía, como cuando estaba con su madre. Sus ojos eran enormes, y tenía una expresión de lo más adorable cuando sonreía, pues estaba totalmente sin dientes. Sus cabellos rojizos ya estaban un poco más crecidos y cubrían su cabeza. Era juguetona y risueña, aunque muy chillona. Pero así la amaba. Me sorprendía tanto cómo había podido crear tan bello bebé. Y claro, Twilight hizo muy bien su trabajo, pero podía decirse que el engendrar niños hermosos sería mi segunda especialidad. Y eso que siempre "odié" lidiar con mocosos. Agh.

La acerqué a mí para besar su cabeza, y sacar un juguete para que se entretuviera con él mientras trabajaba. Pero un horroroso olor inundó mis fosas nasales. Quise llorar.

-No ahora, ¿Por qué?- Le exigí. La alejé mientras la traviesa reía, y recordé las palabras de Twi.

"Hace del baño sólo porque sí". Ya la entendía. Fui por mi kit de salvación y salí de la oficina, mirando a Laeti, mi secretaria [Nota del autor: La solterona y desabrida secretaria xD] y entregándole a la niña.

-Cámbiala.- Le ordené. Ella me miró sin entender, y mientras yo regresaba a la oficina, me detuvo.

-¡Lo siento, Castiel, yo no sé…!- La miré molesto.- Perdón, ¡Lo siento, señor Leunam, yo no sé cambiar pañales ni nada de eso! Temo que deberá pedirle a alguien más que lo haga.- Me regresó a la niña.

-Eres una mujer, deberías saber.- Bufé.

-Pero no tengo hijos, señor.- [N/A: Porque eres una solterona desabrida que Armin rechazó :I xD]

-¡Bien! ¿Entonces a quién demonios le pregunto?- Ella levantó los hombros.- ¿¡Alguien de aquí cambia pañales!? – Todos me observaron, en silencio. Háganmela más difícil, por favor.

-¡Yo sé, gatito!- Mátame Dios. ¿¡Enserio!? ¡¿ENSERIO?!

¿Debrah?

-Ni se te ocurra. Lo haré yo mismo. Los clientes se atienden en recepción, vete de administración o llamaré a los guardias.-

-¡Castiel! ¿Quieres dejar de evitarme y…?-

-Guardias.- Aparecieron inmediatamente los oficiales, y sujetaron a la mujer como si de un ladrón se tratara.

Hubiera estado más feliz si me hubiera topado con un ladrón.

-¡Hey! ¡No me toquen, soy famosa! Bien, ve a cambiar a tu bebé, haz un desastre y quizá contraiga una infección.- Me detuve en seco. ¿Infección? Suspiré. Definitivamente, odiaba este día.

Después de 10 minutos, la castaña me entregó a la niña con un olor a nuevo. Lo había hecho bien, pero sólo fue una emergencia. Y no quería saber qué me haría Twi si se enteraba.

-Es una lástima que no haya sacado tus bellos ojos, gatito.- Fruncí el ceño. Voy-a-golpearte.

-Leunam, para ti. Gracias por tu ayuda, ahora ve a entrometerte en tus asuntos.- Le arrebaté a Misaki caminando a la oficina.

-Alto ahí, señor. Quiero hablar con usted acerca del contrato que firmé.- No detuve mi andar.

-Eso se discute con el Gerente de recursos humanos, Armin. Ve con él.-

-¡Nos volveremos a topar, Castiel! ¡Ahora trabajamos juntos!- Me gritó, mientras entraba a la oficina.

No en esta vida.

… Sí, en esta vida.

Afortunadamente, el día transcurrió sin más desgracias. Twi llegó al mediodía y se disculpó por haber tardado, pero le habían dado el trabajo y comenzaba mañana.

No me preocupé, Misa-chan se quedaría con los padres de Twilight unos días, y otros me la traería yo. Ella no podría llevársela ya que era una empleada, y podría ser sancionada. Su empresa estaba, casualmente, en el mismo giro musical que la mía. Era una disquera, pero su producción era menor ya que apenas empezaba. Interesante, pues quizá en un par de años estuviera viviendo con mi enemiga. Amaba la competencia.

27 de noviembre, un año después. 6:30 p.m., iba tarde a la fiesta de mi niña gracias a un cliente hijo de puta que me había entretenido con quién sabe tanta mierda.

Y el retrasado de Nathaniel no podía cubrirme, porque él y su puñetera familia ¡Ya estaban en la fiesta de Misaki!

Y yo, SU PADRE, estaba como loco en las calles del centro de la ciudad, intentando encontrar un regalo adecuado. Pero sólo veía muñecas y más muñecas, todas iguales a mi parecer.

Agh, mi Misaki no sería una princesita delicada. Ella era diferente. A pesar de que sólo tenía un año, la actitud de mi hija era muy demandante.

No le gustaban los programas para bebés. Dora la Exploradora, Las Pistas de Blue, Pocoyo, ¡A la mierda tanta mierda!

A ella le gustaban los programas donde la gente usaba armas, estaba seguro que no les entendía, pero se reía constantemente cuando disparaban. Twilight se enojaba porque la sentaba conmigo a ver algún partido de futbol americano, y hacía que gritara de alegría conmigo, aunque la pobre niña no entendiera un comino lo que sucedía.

Nunca le gustaron los regalos que sus adoradas tías y tíos le habían dado en su nacimiento. Cosas de niñas, muñecas, tacitas de té. ¡Era una bebé! Jugaba con los peluches, los aventaba, los golpeaba. Era agresiva.

Lo que sí utilizaba, eran los trajecitos ridículos –pero con los cuales se veía encantadora- que su tío Alexy le llevaba comúnmente. Vestidos de todo tipo, unos con gorro incluido. Oh, pero no eran tan ridículos como los que Lysandro le llevaba. ¡Siglo XXI, Lysandro! ¡Siglo XXI!

El hermano del peli gris, Leigh, llevaba ropa más aceptable y normal. Y la pesada de Rosalya iba cada dos días a ver a la niña. ¡Ten tus propios hijos, por Dios!

Pero no podía culpar a ninguno de mis amigos, y Nathaniel. Esa niña, era un… Un… Ángel. Encantaba a la gente con su sonrisa. A mí me había encantado.

Sus cabellos crecían rápido, por lo que a Twi le encantaba peinarla con dos coletas a cada lado, que le llegaban a la altura de los hombros. Tenía mechones rojizos, como el fuego, igual a mí. Decía pocas palabras. "Papá" "Mamá" "Pa" y "Mierda".

Cuando llegué a la fiesta y le entregué su regalo a la niña, ella no podría estar más feliz. Aunque quizá no sabía lo que era. Todos me miraban levantando una ceja.

-¿Enserio, hombre?- Me reclamó Armin.- ¿Una Xbox One? ¿Para una bebé? ¿¡Qué carajos tienes en la cabeza!? -

Iba a responderle una maldición cuando Twilight me detuvo, mirándome molesta. Suspiré y me contuve, e ignoré el comentario de Armin.

Mi hija no era idiota.

Porque 6 meses después, cuando yo llegaba del trabajo y me ponía a jugar con ella al "Halo", me ganó.

Y cuando tenía dos años y Armin estaba de visita, le ganó a él.

Pero también tenía sus momentos histéricos. Perdía, y comenzaba a aventar todo, molesta, como si el mundo tuviera la culpa de que ella hubiera perdido. Y sólo alguien podía calmarla…

Demonio.

Se ponía a jugar con el perro para calmarse. Oh, y ella era su adoración. No podía acercarme a Misaki cuando jugaban porque Demonio me ladraba. ¿¡Qué te pasa, perro idiota!? Se supone que yo era su dueño.

Conforme la niña crecía, nos dimos cuenta que de la actitud dulce, amable, tierna, paciente y cariñosa de Twilight… No tenía nada.

Esa pequeñuela era agresividad, crueldad, orgullo y siempre parecía estar amargada. Dios, la amaba.

Sus abuelos la regañaban constantemente, pero ella no entendía, y seguía comportándose como se le diera en gana. Dios, la amaba.

* * *

**_¡Quien me regale un code, haré un one-shot pervertido con su chico favorito y su surette!_**

**_Bueno, no ;_;_**

**_Estoy desesperada (?)_**

**_¡Comenten, gracias por leer!_**


	5. Primer y último día de clases

**_Gracias a todos los que siguen este bello y tierno fic 3_**

**_Perdonen por tardar la actualización, me había quedado en blanco ;o; _**

**_Pero bueno, aquí un poco de aire e inspiración gracias a ustedes, ¡Disfruten!_**

**_Oh, la niña es madura y lista para su edad, pero sigue siendo una niña._**

**_Amargada, pero niña._**

* * *

Era un 25 de agosto por la noche. Twilight hacía la cena mientras Misa-chan y yo ordenábamos sus cosas para la escuela, pues sería su primer día de clases.

-¿Y habrán muchos niños allá, papá?- Me preguntó con inocencia, colocándole una etiqueta con su nombre a todas sus cosas. "Misaki Leunam"

-Demasiados, no tienes idea. Estarás rodeada de ellos.- me miró alarmada, frunciendo el ceño.

-Odio los niños. Son idiotas. Como los hijos del tío Lysandro y el tío gato.- Escuchar esas palabras de su tierna vocecita era cómico. Su cabello era muy largo para su tamaño, pues tocaba su espalda y estaba adornado con un moño grande de color negro.

-Nathaniel, nena. Mami se enoja si le dices así.- Solté una risa, terminando de guardar sus libretas y demás en la mochila morada de mi hija. Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-No quiero ir. Prefiero quedarme en casa con los abuelitos, o ir al trabajo contigo.- Me miró triste. Acaricié su cabello con una sonrisa.

-Debes ir. Yo también fui al jardín de niños como tú. Me expulsaron, pero igual fui. Sólo no te dejes de nadie, aléjate de los hombres y amenázalos de muerte, ¿Está bien? Iré por ti a la salida e iremos a la oficina.- Me tomó de la mano con dificultad, aun era una enana, pero sonrió, asintiendo.

-¡Misa-chan, Cas! ¡La cena está lista!-

Ambos bajamos a la cocina y comenzamos a cenar, hablando de cosas sin mayor importancia.

-Ah, cielo, tus padres llamaron esta tarde.- Miré a Twilight. ¿Mis padres? Ellos sólo habían venido una vez a conocer a Misaki… Cuando nació. Después, no se habían presentado de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieren?-

-Venir a ver a Misa-chan.- Tomó un bocado restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Sólo como así?- Suspiré, dejando los cubiertos en la mesa.- Odio a esa gente.-

-Castiel, ya lo hemos hablado. Son tus padres.-

-No lo parecen.-

-Pero lo son, y quieren…-

-¿Quiénes son los papis de mi papi, mami?- La pregunta inocente de la niña me sorprendió. La peli naranja sonrió.

-Tus otros abuelos, Misa-chan. No vienen mucho porque siempre viajan, pero ellos te conocieron cuando eras una bebé.-

-No los recuerdo.- Nos miró triste. Volví a tomar otro bocado, más relajado.

-Ya te dijo mamá que siempre viajan. ¿Cuándo van a venir?-

-El fin de semana, vendrán a cenar.-

-¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¿Van a odiarme?- Sonreí. Esa niña era tan inocente como su madre.

-Nadie puede odiarte, hija. Eres un ángel, aunque seas cruel a veces. Eres como yo, no pueden evitar querernos.- Me regresó la sonrisa. Twilight me miró molesta.

-¡Eso no es una buena consolación! –Gritó Twi haciendo pucheros.

7:00 a.m. Los tres íbamos en el auto hacía el jardín de niños para el primer día de clases de Misaki.

Miré por el retrovisor mientras la lenta de mi esposa se maquillaba en el asiento del copiloto. La cara de mi hija era un completo puchero: Sus mejillas infladas y sus brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana. Estaba enojada. Reí.

Twilight había dicho más de una vez que sus gestos eran iguales a los míos. Y sí, lo eran.

-¿Pasa algo, Misa-chan? –No me miró.

-Estoy enojada. ¿No es obvio? –Suspiré.

-Ya sé que estás molesta. La pregunta es por qué. –Le dije de mala gana.

-¡Porque no quiero ir a ese tonto jardín para tontos niños! ¡Es para perdedores y niñas y para el tío gato! –

-¡Misa-chan! Se llama Nathaniel, tío Nathaniel, ya te lo he dicho. –La regañó su madre. Reprimí una risa. Me gustaba que fuera tan testaruda.

-Como sea, prefiero estar con los abuelos o con papá en el trabajo. –Me estacioné frente a la dichosa escuelita. Mi hija y yo hicimos una mueca de desprecio al mismo tiempo al ver aquel lugar tan colorido y lleno de niños felices y mimados, corriendo de un lado a otro y haciendo travesuras, mientras que otros lloraban porque sus madres se iban y se aferraban a ellas.

Oh, y ni qué decir de los maestros.

Eran puras mujeres, la mayoría de no más de 25 años, primerizas, ni siquiera madres debían ser. Sus rostros reflejaban pánico mientras intentaban encontrar una maldita manera de tranquilizar a todos esos demonios. Los gritos y lloriqueos se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia, todo era un caos.

-Qué horror… -Exclamamos Misaki y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero miren qué lindo lugar! ¡Es encantador! Y las maestras parecen tan felices. –Se bajó del auto. Mi niña y yo seguíamos con la boca abierta, como si estuviéramos viendo un fantasma. Qué bueno que la que se quedaba era ella y no yo.

-Papi, mami necesita lentes nuevos. Urgente. –

-No, lo que necesita es un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. –Y una azotada en el trasero por la estúpida idea de que mi hija se quede aquí.

Me bajé del auto y abrí la puerta trasera, cargando a mi pelirroja y sacando su mochila. Seguí a la chica de cabello naranja hasta la entrada de aquel lugar, que parecía un campo minado con muchos niños. Ella hablaba con una de las maestras, que tenía una cara como si nada estuviese pasando, como si el lugar no fuera un caos.

Igual al rostro de la directora de nuestro instituto.

-Mi amor, ¿Segura que no prefieres llevarla a un campo de concentración para judíos? Es menos aterrador que esto. –Mi chica me proporcionó un codazo en el estómago por mi comentario, ya que la dichosa profesora me había escuchado.

-Señor Leunam, ¿Cierto? Le aseguramos que su hija estará muy feliz aquí, querrá venir muy temprano todos los días y no irse en las tardes. –Esa sonrisa falsa seguía en su rostro. Desvié la mirada con fastidio, y noté a todas las demás mujeres viéndome y susurrando cosas que a kilómetros se escuchaban. Vaya discreción.

"Mira que guapo."

"¿Ese pelirrojo es papá de esa niña? Quizá es su hermana."

"No lo vi el año pasado."

Twilight también lo notó. Sujetó mi mano con fuerza, lo que me sorprendió. La directora hablaba un montón de beneficios que supuestamente tendría mi hija si se quedaba, aunque eran puras mentiras.

-Abrázame y finge que me quieres. –Me susurró la peli naranja, su voz notaba desprecio. Oh, no. Estaba celosa. Reí.

-Si te quiero. –Le susurré. Mi hija intentaba escaparse inútilmente de mis brazos y correr hasta el auto. Estaba aterrada.

Abracé a mi chica acercándola a mí, rodeando su cintura con uno de mis brazos. Los susurros de las mujeres se hicieron más fuertes. Si no la alejaba de ahí, iba a terminar molesta, la conocía.

-Muy bien. –Interrumpí a la directora. –Suficiente, me convenció, regresamos por ella a las tres. No mates a nadie, Misaki. –Besé su frente y le entregué la mochila y a la niña a la directora, jalando del brazo a Twilight y subiéndola al coche, para arrancar.

Suspiró con tranquilidad y me sonrió.

-Gracias, enserio no soporto cuando te miran tan deliberadamente. –Reí con orgullo.

-Entonces tienes mucha paciencia, porque eso hacen siempre. ¿Ya lo notaste? Soy simplemente irresisti... –Me jaló el pelo con fuerza. La hice enojar. -¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? –

-¡Deja de ser tan orgulloso! Nuestra hija es una arrogante por ti. –Se cruzó de brazos. Sí, era verdad, y así de arrogante es perfecta. Sonreí y seguí conduciendo hacía su empresa, la dejé ahí y finalmente llegué a mi oficina.

Suspiré cuando me senté enfrente de mi escritorio y me estiré. Era el primer día que no tendría a esa niña haciendo desastres en la oficina, y me aliviaba un poco. Sonreí, dispuesto a empezar muy bien el día…

Cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Qué pasa Laeti? –Contesté.

-Tiene una llamada señor Leunam. –Me indicó. Algo me daba mala espina.

-Cuando te dije "defiéndete" no me refería a que agarraras un cuchillo de la cocina del jardín de niños y amenazaras a todos, ¡Maldita sea, Misaki! ¿Qué carajos te hicieron? ¡No duraste ni media hora en ese lugar! ¡Ni media hora! –La regañé mientras conducía, muy encabronado hacía la oficina.

-¡Pero fue horrible! Un niño se me acercó. –Intentó excusarse. Ella también estaba irritada, y gritaba.

-¿¡Y eso qué!? ¿Intentó tocarte? ¡Si es así dime, e iré a demandar a ese hijo de puta! –Me pasé como tres señales de alto, pronto me alcanzaría algún oficial de tránsito. Pero echaba humo por las orejas. Estaba muy enojado.

-¡Si, quiso tocarme! –Chilló furiosa. Abrí los ojos como platos, y apreté el volante, mis dientes rechinaron y frené de golpe. La niña se sujetó del cinturón de seguridad.

-Lo voy a matar. –Susurré. Mi enojo subió.

Castiel Leunam estaba enojado.

Muy enojado.

Y hoy habría muertos.

Di reversa y conduje a ese maldito lugar, llegando en 3 minutos lo que me hubiera tomado 10 debido a mi velocidad. Me bajé del auto azotando la puerta, y en dos minutos, el lugar se convirtió en un desorden peor.

-¡Por favor señor Leunam! ¡Cálmese! –Me exigió la directora. Voy a golpear a esta vieja.

-¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA QUISO TOCAR A MI HIJA! ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!? ¿¡SABE QUIÉN CARAJOS SOY!? –Grité. Tres maestras salieron intentando detenerme para que no entrara a buscar al maldito niño. Mi hija estaba detrás de mí.

-¡Dales papá! ¡Entra y mátalo! –Decía mi pelirroja. Oh, eso sólo me daban más fuerzas de querer destrozar al pequeño mocoso.

-¡Señor, por favor tranquilícese o le llamaremos a la policía! ¡Esto se puede arreglar civilizadamente! ¡Ya llamamos a los padres del niño y…! –Me exigió la mujer.

-¡CIVILIZADOS MIS HUEVOS! ¡MATARÉ A ESE NIÑO! ¡NADIE, NADIE PUEDE LASTIMAR A MI HIJA Y VIVIR PARA CONTARLO! ¿¡ME ESCUCHA, ANCIANA DE MIERDA!? –Seguía gritando.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Me giré. Esa voz yo la conocía.

-¿Jaqueline? –La miré sin entender. Nathaniel bajó del auto y me miró, tan confundido como yo. -¿Nathaniel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo. Te vi llegar al trabajo hace unos minutos. –La maestra se acercó a Nath y su esposa, ambos de rubia cabellera.

-Señores, qué bueno que hayan llegado. Verán, ha ocurrido un problema con su hijo y…-

-¿Qué pasa con mi pequeño? ¿Está bien? –La voz de Jackie sonaba asustada. Quizá su hijo también había sufrido algún acoso de ese otro mocoso.

-S-sí, está bien, pero… -El niño salió del jardín de niños y abrazó a su padre.

-¡Papá, el tío Castiel me quiere matar y no hice nada malo! –De nuevo, me quedé en shock.

Había sido él.

Y oh, con más razón lo mataba.

-¡DE ESTA NO SE SALVA! –Caminé hasta donde estaba el rubio dispuesto a lanzarlo desde un puente.

Nathaniel se colocó enfrente de su hijo y me miró amenazadoramente.

-Cálmate Leunam, es un niño. Y no es un mal niño. –Me miró molesto. Luego, se hincó hasta donde estaba el mocoso y sonrió levemente.

-Nathan, ¿Qué le hiciste a Misaki? Sé sincero. –Lo miró firmemente. Aun quería asesinarlo.

-No le hice nada papá, ella solamente me amenazó con un cuchillo. –Mi hija empujó al niño molesta.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Quisiste tocarme! –

-¡No es verdad! –El pequeño cayó al piso por el empujón de la pelirroja. Empezó a llorar. -¡Nunca quise tocarte!

-¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¡Y dijiste que se sentía sedoso y suave mientras lo frotabas! –Mi furia aumentó, 5 maestras tuvieron que jalarme con fuerza para que no fuera a matar al pequeño hijo de puto. (N/A: Por Nathaniel y así xD)

-¡Pero fue verdad! –Nathaniel se sonrojó. Su hijo de 6 años era un pervertido.

-¡Nathan! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso!? ¡Está mal! ¡Eso es de enfermos! –El molesto era el rubio. Igual lo mataría. El mocoso chilló más.

-¿¡QUÉ TIENE DE MALO TOCAR EL PELO DE UNA NIÑA!? –Todos se quedaron en silencio.

. . .

Eso fue el tercer día más vergonzoso de mi vida. Oculté mi mirada entre mi cabello rojizo, y sólo le musité un "Lo siento" a Nathaniel y Jackie. Jalé a la niña hacía el auto, mientras ella refunfuñaba molesta y seguía peleando con Nathan que era su cabello y quién sabe qué otras burradas de niños.

No le hablé en todo el trayecto a la oficina. Enserio estaba muy, muy molesto con ella.

Ella tampoco me habló. Si de tercos y orgullosos hablábamos, ella y yo encabezábamos la lista. Entré a la oficina jalándola del brazo sin decirle nada a nadie. Ella no se quejó, aunque sabía que estaba siendo un poco brusco con ella. Azoté la puerta de la oficina y le solté el brazo. Ella se sentó en mi silla y la giró, dándome la espalda. Su berrinche.

-No, no señorita. Ni creas que te salvas de esta. –Giré la silla y me miró de brazos cruzados, molesta.

-¡No me hables! ¡Quiero estar sola! –Su vocecita chillona pidiendo eso era cómico. Tan sólo tenía 5 años y ya sonaba como yo. –Friégate.

-Misaki Leunam. Estoy hablándote. ¡Me hiciste hacer el ridículo frente a todos! –Le grité.

-¡Tú sólo hiciste el ridículo! ¡Nadie te dijo que te pusieras como Shrek gritando y pataleando como niña! –Me regresó el grito.

-¿¡Por qué demonios no me dijiste que te había tocado el cabello!? ¿¡El cabello!? ¿¡QUÉ TIENES EN ESA CABEZA ROJA!? –Levanté aun más la voz.

-¡CATSUP, COMO TÚ CABEZA! –Agarró su peluche de un perro, el que siempre llevaba con ella, y se levantó del asiento. Esta vez si estaba enojada. Y yo también.

-¿¡A dónde crees que vas!? ¡Misaki! –Le grité.

-¡Con el tío Kentin! ¡ÉL ME DA GALLETAS! ¡TÚ NO ME DAS NADA MÁS QUE GRITOS! –Sacó la lengua abriendo la puerta con dificultad debido a su tamaño, ya que no alcanzaba la perilla. Y azotó la puerta al cerrarla. Todos en la oficina escuchaban.

-¡Misaki! ¡Estoy hablándote! ¡Angelique! –Le grité molesto. Ella caminó con más rapidez, pero mirándome. Corrí casi alcanzándola, pero antes, chocó contra algo y cayó al piso.

O alguien.

-Qué niña tan estúpida. Fíjate por donde caminas, mocosa. ¿Qué hace esta inútil aquí? –La mirada de mi niña subió lentamente mientras sobaba su cabecita. Se levantó con rapidez, estaba enojada, y chocar contra alguien que la insultaba la ponía en sus moños. Pateó con fuerza la pantorrilla de la persona con la que había chocado, emitiendo un grito. -¿Qué carajos? ¿¡De dónde saliste tú, niñata, de una revista de malcriadas!?

-¿Y tú saliste de una revista de vagabundas? He visto ropa más bonita en la basura. Oh, espera, es ropa, ¿O acaso recortaste las cortinas y el tapete de la casa de tu abuela? ¡Bruja! –Cargué a mi hija antes de que siguiera discutiendo con esa mujer.

Debrah. Suspiré. Este era el peor día de mi vida.

Hasta ahora.

-¿No entiendes que no puedes entrar a administración? A recursos humanos, con Armin, ya. –Le exigí. Estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta cuando Armin corrió a donde estaba todo el alboroto.

-Hay un pequeño problema, Castiel. Y es con esta señora nada agradable. –Indicó con la mirada a la castaña. Ella se dio cuenta.

-¡Te vi, idiota! –Le gritó.

-Prefiero tener que lidiar con un zombi arranca cabezas y escupe ácido que contigo, es más ameno. –Suspiré. Les indiqué que me esperaran en la oficina, y caminé hasta donde estaba Kentin.

-¿La cuidas un rato? Hay problemas. –El ojiverde asintió, abriendo los brazos para que la niña corriera a abrazarlo cuando la solté, pero no lo hizo. Ella se quedó quieta, de brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero.

-Ven acá, tengo galletas que no te daré sin un abrazo. –Ella suspiró, y caminó sin ganas.

-Qué gay eres, le diré al tío Alexy. –Lo abrazó sin ganas. Reí.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Le dijo él. Suspiré, al menos la entretendría un rato. Ahora, debía lidiar con Debrah.

Odiaba tener que lidiar con ella. Me encantaría regresar a la discusión con mi hija, lo que fuera, menos tener que lidiar con ella.

¡Bendito día de mierda!

* * *

**_¿Ideas para el siguiente capítulo?_**

**_¿Dudas, comentarios, felicitaciones, críticas?_**

**_¡En los reviews!_**

**_Actualizaré el martes ~_**

**_¡Espero les haya gustado!_**

**_By: Nanami-chan_**


	6. Un nuevo Leunam y mi hija enamorada

**_Hola sucrettes y docettes (?)  
Lo que sea! Les traigo un capitulito largo de este fic !_**

**_wiiii~_**

**_Espero que les guste, perdonen la tardanza !_**

**_Y si ya leyeron la actualización de mi otro fic, pronto llegará a su final este también :c Sólo 3 capítulos más! _**

**_Así que, ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara? _**

**_Primero, disfruten este!_**

* * *

El asunto de Debrah no había terminado. Estaba inconforme con ciertos términos del contrato, y como su disco producía grandes ganancias, modificamos un poco con los abogados hasta llegar a un acuerdo.

La empresa estaba mejorando mucho. No pasaba nada con perder unos millones, teníamos otros artistas que nos daban el doble, así que le di lo que quería para que me dejara en paz, y así fue.

Mi empresa cumpliría 6 años ya, y estábamos en la cima ¡Un gran éxito! Eso me mantenía relajado.

Después del asunto de Misaki, Twilight se estuvo riendo como por un año de lo que había sucedido con la niña, y le enseñó cuando debía de alertarse por ser tocada, y que el cabello no incluía eso.

Afortunadamente, lograron aceptarla de nuevo en ese jardín de niños. Pero sentía que en cualquier momento la expulsarían. Aventaba las cosas, dibujaba cosas violentas, golpeaba a sus compañeros… No tenía amigas.

Le gustaba arrancar las cabezas de las muñecas de otras niñas, ella se llevaba su perro de peluche. Y si alguien intentaba tocarlo, jalaba los cabellos de esa persona hasta arrancarlos. Debía ir a una cárcel.

Su clase favorita era educación física. Ella era muy rápida y fuerte, pero también violenta. Empujaba a otros niños en las carreras, y cuando estaba en equipo, Misaki lo hacía todo sola.

La clase que más odiaba era la de pintura. Odiaba pintar, agarraba los botes de pintura y los ponía en el pelo de las niñas que la molestaban, ya que era la única con pelo rojo y la llamaban "tomate".

Cuando se atrevían. Porque cuando escuchaba que le decían ese apodo, los correteaba hasta hacer que los pobres se subieran a un árbol como si un oso los persiguiera. Todos le tenían miedo.

Nos llamaban del jardín de niños cada dos segundos, y Twilight siempre decía "Le prometemos que se comportará".

Pobre, un Leunam sería siempre un Leunam. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mí, ella no era expulsada porque era muy lista, como su madre.

Y, sorprendentemente, ella sólo tenía un amigo.

Hubiera preferido que de amigo tuviera un elefante volador imaginario, pero no.

Nathan era su mejor amigo.

2 de noviembre. Celebrábamos el éxito de la empresa en casa, Twi había hecho una cena y habíamos invitado a todos nuestros mejores amigos del instituto, cada uno venía con su respectiva familia, por lo que parecía una fiesta.

Twilight y Misaki se veían realmente encantadoras con unos vestidos azules, Misa-chan peinada con dos tiernas coletas y con esa cara de "Odio todo". Simplemente hermosa, realmente era mi hija.

Twilight últimamente parecía idiota siempre. Estaba alterada por todo, lloraba, vomitaba, comía como cerdo… No la soportaba.

-Propongo un brindis, por el gran éxito de la disquera. –Lysandro alzó su copa de vino con una sonrisa. Todos guardaron silencio.

-Esperemos que siga así, ¡Nos está dejando mucho dinero! Finalmente pude comprar mi PS4. –Todos rieron ante el comentario de Armin.

-Sí, es en lo único que piensas, Armin. –Alexy rodó los ojos.

-El único problema con el que nos hemos topado es con Debrah. –Mencionó Nathaniel. Twilight escupió su jugo de naranja y tosió. Toqué su espalda para que no se ahogara y me miró, molesta. Puto Nathaniel.

-¿Cómo que Debrah? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con la disquera? –Todos se quedaron en silencio. Demonios, demonios, te mataré Nathaniel.

-Verás, Twilight. –El rubio debía arreglarlo. Él había metido la pata. –Uno de nuestros empleados contrató deliberadamente al grupo de Debrah hace un par de años para promocionarla. Castiel no te lo dijo porque él se enteró después de que el contrato estaba hecho, y en aquellos días la empresa no estaba tan bien como para permitirnos recibir una demanda por cancelarle, así que no tuvimos de otra que invertir en su grupo. No nos ha ido mal, pero ella exige más y más, y a pesar de que Castiel, Lysandro y yo nos negamos a tener contacto con ella, Debrah se aferró a que quería estar cerca de él. –

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho? ¡Saben lo mal que me cae esa tipa! –Nos miró a los tres. Rosalya tocó su hombro con suavidad.

-No te estreses, Twi, puede hacerte daño. –Ella suspiró. Sonrió de la nada y me miró con ternura.

-Hablando de ello, y cambiando de tema a algo más agradable… Aprovecho que están todos aquí presentes para hacer un aviso. –Los niños guardaron silencio y dejaron de jugar. Escuché pequeños susurros detrás de mí, tampoco sabía lo que sucedía.

-Misaki, tu mamá quiere decir algo. ¿Qué es? –La vocecita de Nathan acercándose al oído de mi hija me estresó.

-No lo sé, a mi no me ha dicho nada. ¿Quieres ir a ver? ¡Rosette! –Hija de Leigh y Rosalya- Dile a los otros que vengan. –Mi hija se levantó, acercándose a la mesa.

Pronto los pequeñuelos también estuvieron en la mesa. Rosette era un año menor que Misaki, su cabello era negro y sus ojos miel, como los de su madre. Nathan tenía ojos verdes como su madre y el pelo rubio. Había un mini-Lysandro, exactamente igual al padre, no entendía cómo Pinkamena –su madre- no se confundía. Ambos eran distraídos. Jacob era el hijo de Iris, físicamente igual a ella. Alexa era hija de Kentin y su esposa Alice, la niña tenía cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Zelda, ya se imaginarán de quién, era la bebé de Armin y Dashie, ambos amantes de los videojuegos. Y por último Leonardo, hijo de Violetta y un tal Viktor. El tipo era extraño. El único sin hijos era Alexy, y ya se imaginarán por qué.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando Kentin decidió llamar "Alexa" a su hija. Eso sí asustó.

-Misaki. –Llamó Twilight. La niña se acercó a su madre curiosa. –Castiel. –Volteó a verme. Yo la miré atentamente, un tanto irritado. ¡Dilo de una puñetera vez! –Estoy… Embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebé. –La peli naranja sonrió.

Y mi hija y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos.

¿¡Cómo!?

El mundo comenzó a aplaudir.

-¡Felicidades! –Gritaron todos. Sonreí con orgullo. Esta vez vendría un mini Castiel, estaba seguro.

Ahora era mucho más fácil asimilar aquello. Haber tenido a Misaki había sido un shock total, pero al recibirla me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y con un niño, ¡Wow! Vaya noticia. Abracé a mi esposa con suavidad, tocando su vientre y besando su mejilla.

-Hermosa sorpresa. Muy hermosa. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Tonta. –Suspiré fingiendo estar molesto.

-Porque sabía que esta reunión era importante para ti, y lo aproveché. ¿Tú no te diste cuenta? Tengo los síntomas desde hace dos semanas, ¡Y antojos! –Me miró curiosa.

-Pues… Siempre eres fastidiosa, así que no, no me di cuenta, tabla. –Me pegó sin fuerza en el hombro.

-¡Castiel! ¿Siempre vas a decirme así? –Hizo pucheros. Reí ante su gesto mientras escuchaba a todos hablando entre ellos. ¡Vaya noticia!

-No quiero. –Esa voz nos calló a todos. A pesar de haber sido débil, sus palabras fueron claras. Las miradas se posaron en la pequeña pelirroja de 6 años. Twilight no entendió.

-¿Qué pasa, nena? ¿Qué no quieres? –Nos miró fijamente.

-No quiero que tengas ese bebé. Tíralo a la basura. –Nos _ordenó. _Reí aunque a nadie se le hacía gracioso, pero sabía que su actitud era como la mía, así que la cargué. Yo nunca había tenido hermanos, no sabía lo que ella sentía.

-Misa-chan, no podemos tirar al bebé. Te caerá bien, va a ser rudo y le van a gustar las mismas cosas que a ti. –Le prometí.

-No quiero. Tírenlo. –Repitió, con seriedad.

-Los bebés no se tiran, bonita. –La voz de Kentin hizo que volteáramos a verlo. Él y Misaki pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pues desde que era bebé, cuando estaba ocupado en la oficina, se lo encargaba al castaño para que la cuidara. Eran grandes amigos. –Se quieren, y mucho. ¿No quieres a Alexa? –Sonrió con ternura mientras arrullaba a su bebé.

-No, no la quiero. Es molesta. Y desde que esa niña llegó, casi no jugamos, Kentin. Siempre la debes cuidar. ¡He visto los bebés en la escuela! Son horrendos, y sólo lloran, y mucho. No quiero tener un hermano. ¡Nunca! –Gritó molesta. Se bajó de mis brazos y corrió a su habitación, con el gran perro siguiéndola. Azotó la puerta enojada, haciendo que retumbaran todas las ventanas y el ambiente se tornara incómodo.

-Hay, Cas, no pensé que reaccionaría así… -Mi chica me miró con lagrimitas en los ojos. -¡La conoces! Nunca la había visto tan enojada, no sé que vaya a hacer…-

-No hará nada. Hablaré con ella, nos entendemos. Disculpen. –Me levanté de la mesa y caminé a la habitación de la niña. Toqué la puerta, y al no obtener respuesta intenté entrar, pero tenía seguro. Suspiré.

-Angie, ábreme. –Silencio. –Angelique, por favor, debemos hablar.

-No quiero hablar contigo. ¡Vete! –

-¡Misaki! Te estoy diciendo que quiero hablar contigo. Ábreme o tumbaré la puerta, no bromeo. –Seguía sin inmutarse.

¡Ni siquiera era adolescente y parecía que ya estaba lidiando con una!

-Eh, tío Castiel. –Volteé molesto. Nathan. ¿Qué demonios quería ese escuincle? Lo miré amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué? –No tengo paciencia niño, no lo eches a perder.

-Ya que Misa-chan está muy enojada, quizá yo pueda decirle algo para que se tranquilice. Digo, mi mamá también va a tener un bebé, creo que yo sabría qué decirle. ¿Me da permiso? –Miré en dirección opuesta. Nathaniel estaba ahí con una sonrisa. Ese niño tenía razón, y yo no tenía hermanos, ¿Qué podría decirle? Además, si Misaki lo golpeaba, eso me alegraría el día. Asentí.

-De acuerdo, dile algo. Si es que te abre. –Me recargué en la pared. Esto será divertido.

Tocó la puerta lentamente. Nathaniel se recargó a mi lado observando en silencio.

-¡FUERA! –Gritó mi hija, lanzando algún tipo de zapato a la puerta.

-Soy yo, Misa-chan. ¿Me puedes abrir? –Sonrió con la misma cara que el ex delegado. Me crucé de brazos levantando una ceja.

-Vete.- Exclamó ella.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que me abras, y a menos que mamá me deje dormir aquí enfrente de tu puerta, será mejor que me abras. –Silencio. Se escuchó una maldición y la niña le abrió la puerta al pequeñuelo. Iba a entrar cuando ella azotó la puerta de nuevo.

-¡Misaki! –La regañé. -¡No puedes meter hombres a tu cuarto!

-Nathan es medio gay, si cuenta, vete. –Nathaniel levantó una ceja.

-¿Medio gay? –Preguntó el rubio.

-¡Mentira, papá! No soy gay, Misaki. –Suspiró el niño.

-No me importa, ¿Qué quieres? Dilo rápido antes de que te aviente por la ventana. ¡VÁYANSE! –Gritó la pelirroja, dañando mis oídos. Nathaniel me miró curioso y negué con la cabeza.

-Bien, ya nos vamos. ¡Pero estarás castigada! –Empecé a caminar por el pasillo, y al llegar al borde de las escaleras, me quité los zapatos y regresé a pegar la oreja en su cuarto, sin hacer ruido. Nathaniel me siguió.

-¿Ya me dices qué quieres? Me caes mal y no quiero que estés en mi cuarto. –Dijo de manera agresiva.

-No estaré mucho tiempo aquí, sólo quiero hablar del asunto de tu hermano o hermana. –Escuchaba el tono de su voz chillona. Podría jurar que estaba con esa típica sonrisa asquerosa.

-No es mi hermano o hermana, es una cosa fea. –Suspiré sin hacer ruido. Enserio no lo quería.

-No importa lo que hagas o lo que digas, Misaki, tus papás igual tendrán a ese bebé. No es decisión tuya. –La voz del mocoso sonaba dura, seria. Ella guardó silencio.

-¡Si lo es! Si me porto mal toda la semana entonces…-

-¡No lo harán! ¿No entiendes? No te pidieron permiso, no te preguntaron "Misaki, ¿Quieres un hermano?" solamente lo decidieron y los adultos deciden y ya no pueden hacer nada. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Que ese bebé te haga algo? –Fue interrumpido.

-No me preocupa ese niño o niña. ¡No es…! ¡No es que no quiera tener un hermano por molestarme! –alzó la voz.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres? –

-Que papá y mamá no me hagan caso… -Pausó. Su voz sonaba triste, nunca la había escuchado así. Abrí los ojos sorprendido. –El tío Kentin y yo siempre jugamos mucho, a todo. Me daba galletas o me llevaba regalos siempre. Cada vez que papi me regañaba, el tío Kentin me consolaba y me decía qué hacer. Pero luego, llegó Alexa, y el tío Kentin comenzó a ignorarme… -Su voz se quebró. Comenzó a chillar. Bajé la mirada. –Yo quiero mucho a mi papá… Él es mi mejor amigo… Y si le presta más atención a un bebé que a mí… Me voy a sentir muy sola… Como me siento en la escuela cuando tú te enfermas y no vas… Me sentiría ignorada… -Sonó su nariz. Nathaniel me miró triste. Desvié la mirada, molesto. ¿Tan mal se la pasaba?

-Quizá al principio lo hagan, sí. –El niño seguía serio. Él era como Nathaniel, franco, nunca mentía. –Pero eso no quiere decir que dejen de quererte. El tío Kentin te quiere. Te trajo un regalo hoy, ¿Verdad? Los bebés necesitan mucha atención, papá dijo que cuando yo era bebé, mamá no iba a visitar a sus familiares en el campo porque yo le quitaba mucho tiempo. Y también me dijo que tú de bebé no dejabas dormir a tu papá, porque siempre llorabas. Todos fuimos bebés y necesitamos de la atención de nuestros padres, pero cuando crecemos, dejamos de necesitar tanta atención, ¿No es así? –Silencio. Quizá la niña asintió. –Bueno, entonces no llores por eso, Misa-chan. Mejor se feliz, que cuando tu hermanito entre al jardín de niños podrá estar contigo y no te sentirás sola si me enfermo. Además, podrás enseñarle a jugar a la XBOX o que vea tus programas favoritos, ¡Y te hará preguntas acerca de eso! Tener un hermano no es tan malo, te lo prometo. –Podría jurar que el mocoso sonreía.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que hubiera otro sonido.

-Eres un tonto cursi, Nathan. –Le dijo la niña. Su voz estaba más tranquila. La conocía, y sabía que eso era un gracias. Suspiré aliviado, ya lo había entendido.

-Lo siento, así soy. –El rubiecito soltó una risa. –Oh, y si te sientes sola un día porque el bebé toma mucha atención… Siempre puedes contar en que yo te pondré atención a ti más que a muchos. –Nathaniel y yo nos tensamos. ¿Cómo?

-¿E-eh? ¿P-por qué? –Se escuchó nerviosa.

-Porque… Te quiero, Misa-chan. Y un día, voy a casarme contigo. –

. . .

-¡LO VOY A MATAR! –Nathaniel me jaló con fuerza para evitar que rompiera la puerta de la habitación de mi hija. -¡LO MATO!

-¡Basta, Castiel! –Pateé la puerta y la abrí de golpe. La niña se sorprendió, y cuando vi su rostro, estaba sonrojada.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡No digas eso! ¡Idiota! –La pequeña cerró sus ojos y corrió a donde estaba su mamá.

-¡Corre Nathan, corre! –Le indicó el ex delegado a su hijo. El mocoso hizo caso y corrió a esconderse con su madre.

Ya más tranquilo después de que Lysandro me convenciera que era todo asunto de broma entre niños, Misaki nos dijo que aceptaba tener un hermanito.

La cena terminó sin más complicaciones, pero yo vigilaría de cerca a ese maldito de Nathan. Estaba totalmente loco si creía que se acercará a mi hija. ¡TOTALMENTE LOCO!

5 meses con antojos, regaños, vómitos, lloriqueos y ganas de matar a mi esposa después, volvió a dar a luz. Esta vez ella lucía mucho más tranquila porque ya sabría lo que sucedería, pero igual soltó gritos aterradores.

Y suspiré de alivio cuando me dijeron que era un niño. Finalmente, ¡Un mini Castiel! Le había comprado todo de color negro y rojo, y si era una niña, realmente me habría dado un no se qué.

Observaba al pequeño que era acomodado en una incubadora para ser checado por los doctores, mientras yo estaba a unos metros de él y una ventana enorme nos separaba. Había nacido dos meses antes, era prematuro y pequeño, pero su salud era estable. Tenía un par de cabellos casi invisibles, pero ¡JA! Eran rojos.

-¡Papá, no veo nada! ¿Cuál es? ¡Papá! –La niña daba pequeños brinquitos para intentar visualizar a su hermano, pero aun era demasiado enana.

-Eso te pasa por ser un duende rojo. –La cargué subiéndola a mis hombros, y jaló mi cabello. -¡Misaki!

-Duende rojo tu abuela. ¿Cuál es? –Miró a través de la ventana.

-Al que acomodan, tonta. Ese. –Colocó sus manos contra la ventana curiosa.

-Es una miniaturita, ¿Seguro que es un bebé? Parece pulga. –Soltó una risa. Sonreí de lado orgulloso.

-Crecerá, y entonces la pulguita serás tú. –Ella recargó sus brazos en mi cabeza y suspiró en silencio. Seguía observando a mi hijo en silencio.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó de repente.

-Castiel, como yo. –Contesté con rapidez.

-¿Castiel qué? –

-¿Cómo que Castiel qué? –Sujeté sus piernas contra mis hombros para que no cayera.

-Su segundo nombre, papá. Yo me llamo Misaki Angelique, ¿Y él? –Tragué saliva. No había pensado en ello.

-No sé. No pensé en ponerle un segundo nombre. –Admití.

-Eres lento. Mucho. ¿Puedo ponerle el segundo nombre yo? –Levanté un poco la mirada para intentar inútilmente de observarla. Sonreí de lado, con un poco de ternura. Finalmente lo quería…

-Claro que sí, princesa. ¿Cómo quieres ponerle? –Me alegraba el hecho de que lo aceptara, simplemente me sentía orgulloso.

-Nepomuceno. –choqué mi frente con fuerza contra la ventana, tanto, que desperté a algunos bebés.

-¡MISAKI! –La regañé, furioso.

-¿Qué? Es un nombre perfecto para él. –Desvió la mirada, molesta.

-¡No lo es! Y no te dejaré que le pongas el nombre a nada otra vez. –Caminé en dirección a la habitación de Twilight.

-¡Bueno, perdón señor sensible! Me gusta Tomoe. –Me detuve en seco.

-¿Tomoe? –La bajé de mis brazos y tomé su mano, para comenzar a caminar de nuevo. No se escuchaba mal.

-Sí, significa bendición. Y mami siempre ha dicho que los niños son bendiciones. Yo pienso que son molestias, pero si yo también fui una bebé hace tiempo, también fui una bendición, ¿No? –Me miró con una sonrisita. Recordé entonces cuando me enamoré de ella al nacer. Sí, había sido mi bendición.

-Lo fuiste. Una muy molesta bendición. Entonces, Tomoe será. –Comenté sin tanta importancia.

-Te dije que era buena para elegir nombres. –Sonrió con el típico orgullo que también mostraba yo.

-No eres buena, eres horrible, fue coincidencia que este te saliera bien. –

-¡Papá! –Reí ante su puchero. Más parecida a mí, era imposible.

13 de febrero, Misaki Angelique tenía 7 años y Castiel Tomoe 6 meses.

Ese niño era un millón de veces más tranquilo de lo que alguna vez lo había sido Misa-chan. Nunca nos había dejado sin dormir menos de 6 horas, y cuando lloraba, lo hacía como si no quisiera despertar a nadie.

No hacía del baño sólo por hacer, como alguna vez lo hizo Misaki. Y cuando lo llevaba a la oficina, parecía que no estaba ahí.

Simplemente era relajante ver dormir al bebé pelirrojo, porque era lo único que hacía. Incluso Misaki se la pasaba viéndolo, y lo molestaba para ver si despertaba, pero no lo hacía.

Ese día tenía mucho trabajo, Kentin había faltado por problemas de salud y yo debía cuidar a mi monstruito mujer.

Pero extrañamente, estaba dibujando en el piso con mucha tranquilidad, al lado del portabebés con su hermano en él. Nunca la había visto así, pero aprovechaba su tranquilidad para hacer todos los pendientes.

-No, no. Dile que el contrato ha sido renovado y que le avisamos a su mánager. No sé, yo… -Me distraje al hablar con teléfono con Lysandro, ya que mi hija se atravesó entre mi escritorio y mi silla para alcanzar unos plumones de colores. –Yo le llamo en los próximos días. No, sin los abogados, no podemos… -De nuevo se atravesó. Esta vez, alcanzó el pegamento líquido. –No podemos permitirnos llegar a los juzgados sólo por un error mínimo. Las ventas van subiendo y… -se atravesó una vez más. Suspiré, ya cansado. –Te llamo luego. –Colgué. -¿Se puede saber qué hace, señorita Leunam?

-No le importa, señor Leunam. –Me contestó. Me crucé de brazos, ella se volteó y siguió dibujando no sé qué en el piso, de espaldas, sin que pudiera ver lo que hacía.

-Como usted guste, pero deje de atravesarse que no me dejas concentrarme, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. –Le ordené. Volví a unos papeles cuando la voz de la chiquilla me interrumpió.

-Papá. –Me llamó.

-¿Qué quieres, Misaki? Estoy ocupado. –La tranquilidad se había desvanecido.

-Mañana es san Valentín. –Me indicó. Levanté la mirada al calendario. Demonios, no le había comprado nada a Twilight. Las únicas fechas donde le regalaba algo era San Valentín y su cumpleaños, y una que otra vez en nuestro aniversario.

Suspiré hondo.

-No lo recordé. ¿Quieres ir a la tienda de pasteles a la salida? Elegirás un bonito regalo para mamá. –Regresé la mirada a los papeles. Ella pensó por un momento y asintió, siguiendo con lo suyo.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando salimos. Nos dirigimos a una cursi tienda de pasteles y estacioné el auto, le di unos billetes y salí del auto, entrando a la parte trasera del auto para cambiar a Tomoe.

-Busca algo lindo para mamá y regresa. –Ella tomó el dinero y salió. Tardó al menos 20 minutos antes de regresar, pero para mi sorpresa, el pastel estaba muy encantador. Y aparte, le había comprado un bonito paquete de chocolates. Colocó el pastel en el asiento trasero al lado de Tomoe, y se subió al asiento del copiloto con los chocolates en silencio. Regresé al asiento del conductor y me subí.

-Ponte el cinturón. ¿No te sobró dinero? –Encendí la camioneta. Ella negó con la cabeza sin emitir palabra. La miré de reojo. Estaba sonrojada. -¿Misaki? ¿Por qué no dejas los chocolates atrás? Ah, son para ti, ¿Verdad traviesa? –Reí. Aprovechada.

-¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? Pareces policía, ¡Conduce! –Me ordenó. Suspiré molesto y conduje de camino a casa. Pero ella no abría el paquete de chocolates. La bolsa de éstos era demasiado cursi, rosa, con un moño rojo, para regalar.

-Oye, ¿Me das un chocolate? Te tardaste, y ya tengo hambre. –Observaba la carretera, dando vistazos rápidos al retrovisor para revisar a mi hijo, sus ojos eran grisáceos, como los míos. Estaba muy entretenido jugando con su pie.

-No. –Me contestó la pelirroja. La miré de reojo.

-Qué egoísta. Es mi dinero, para empezar niña. Dame. –Le ordené.

-¡Que no! ¡No son para mí! –Ah, los había comprado para su mamá, efectivamente.

-Bueno, bueno, con el pastel tiene suficiente, pero si quieres regalarle eso también, ya le quitaré a Twi. Y le diré que no te de. –La amenacé con una sonrisa.

-No es para mamá. –Se cruzó de brazos. La miré extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Son para mí? –Reí.

-¡No! –Se irritó. Apenas llegamos a casa, bajó del auto corriendo y subió a la habitación, azotando la puerta. Desvié la mirada. Mujeres. Nunca las entendería. Bajé del auto y abrí la puerta donde estaba mi hijo, y lo saqué junto con el portabebés, cerrando la puerta.

-Al menos tú eres macho, como yo. –Apenas y me vio, sonrió. Ese niño me adoraba.

Misaki olvidó su mochila en el auto, así que la bajé. Pero al hacerlo, una carta cayó al piso, así que la levanté pensando que sería alguna tarea.

Pero me enfurecí, quería romper ese maldito papel cuando leí lo que decía.

….

"Para Nathan"

Y tenía un corazón escrito. ¡No mientras yo viviera!

* * *

**_Si Castiel se enamora, su pequeñuela también!_**

**_Lo mejor de Tomoe, el hijo de Cas, es que físicamente será igual a él, pero en comportamiento será igual a Sucrette._**

**_Qué encantoo ~_**

**_Bueno, escriban ideas, felicitaciones, golpes, críticas, lo que sea! _**

**_Nos leemos~_**

**_By: Nanami-chan_**


	7. De chico rudo a padre cariñoso

_**Éste es el último capitulo, muchachotas y muchachotes :c**_

_**Lo siento enserio, pero pronto entraré a clases, y debo hacer 4 finales para mi otro fic, It's a lot of work!**_

_**Espero que se hayan divertido mucho, y he estado pensando en hacer otro fic con otros chicos, acerca de su futuro como padres! **_

_**O poner one-shot relacionados con este, ya veremos!**_

_**Por ahora, agradezco a todos mis fieles lectores, por sus felicitaciones, críticas, ideas, los amo !**_

_**Disfruten**_

* * *

9 años después. Misaki Leunam tenía 16, y su hermano Tomoe 9.

Tomoe era un hijo de su santa madre. Era idéntico a mí, el mismo corte de pelo, el mismo color y sus ojos exactamente iguales a los míos. Era un Castiel, simplemente. Claro que, si la gente no pudiera verlo diría que es hijo de otra persona.

Él era un niño de lo más correcto. Sus calificaciones eran perfectas. Era callado, sincero, generoso, honesto, amable. Tenía muchos amigos, y muchas niñas lo perseguían.

En su vida había dicho una mala palabra. Cuando se enojaba, hacía lo que su madre y solamente te miraba queriendo matarte. Se llevaba muy bien con Armin, le gustaba jugar a los videojuegos, pero después de estudiar siempre. Su mejor amigo, además de Lysandro era Nathan, y también se juntaba con Zelda y Rosette, a pesar de que eran un año mayor que él. Pero mi hijo era muy maduro, incluso mucho más que su hermana.

Por sus buenas calificaciones y su excelente comportamiento, me gustaba regalarle videojuegos o llevarlo a algún concierto de su grupo de rock favorito. Era correcto pero no un ñoño. Lo único que si me desesperaba, es que era un fastidio, como su madre.

Siempre que quería un libro o algún juguete, sólo estaba pidiéndolo todo el día. Cuando estaba en la oficina, no para de decir "Papá, cómprame esto" hasta que lo obtiene.

Hartaba, y mucho. Y como ya tenía medida mi paciencia, siempre lograba salirse con la suya. Cabrón.

A pesar de eso, estaba orgulloso.

Misaki. Quería que se fuera de la casa cuanto antes. Sin ser mayor de edad, esa niña debía ir a la cárcel. Agresiva, cruel, fastidiosa, rebelde.

No sacaba muy buenas notas, pero al menos no reprobaba. Su cabello largo hasta sus caderas y de ese rojo intenso era lo que la diferenciaba de muchas chicas. Su vestimenta oscura como la mía cuando estaba en el instituto hacía que sufriera regaños de su madre muchas veces. Tenía una marca en la oreja de hace unos años, cuando quiso ponerse un piercing. No señorita, no en mi casa. Batallé como si se tratase de un luchador de 150 kilos, pero finalmente se lo quité. También llevaba un tatuaje, pero no me había molestado demasiado, ya que era pequeño y hermoso. Una mariposa negra en la espalda. Nadie sabía que existía, más que ella y yo. Si Twilight supiera…

Sin embargo, aunque era agresiva y cruel, adoraba a su hermano menor. Lo protegía y lo cuidaba de todos y todas. No dejaba que nadie se le acercara demasiado cuando venían visitas a casa. Era SU Tomoe.

Cuando el tenía 4, ella le contaba historias para que se durmiera, pues como su madre, temía de la oscuridad y los truenos. Ella era SU Misaki.

Su cachorro Kitsune, hijo de Demonio, seguía a todas partes a su dueño, excepto cuando iba a clases.

Esa noche, toda la familia estaba reunida mientras cenaba. Mis padres habían decidido visitarnos precisamente ese fin de semana. Veían a Misaki con ojos reprobatorios, pues obviamente era una muchacha muy rebelde.

-Entonces, querida Misaki, ¿Ya sabes a qué vas a dedicarte? –Preguntó mi padre, un piloto de avión ya jubilado. Mi hija desvió la mirada, estaba seguro que no tenía ni la menor idea.

-No, abuelo, no he pensado en ello. Creo que cuando llegue el momento lo decidiré. –Cerró sus rosados ojos. Sonreí de lado al fijarme que sus expresiones eran parecidas a las mías cuando no me importaba algo.

-Creo que deberías pensar en eso ahora, no te queda mucho tiempo para decidir y no quiero que tomes una decisión precipitada, como tu padre. –Me miró de reojo. Suspiré.

-Mi decisión no fue precipitada. –Mentí, no podía ponerle mal ejemplo a Misaki.-Solamente decidí fundar la disquera, y tenía suficientes medios para hacerlo. No veo de donde es una decisión precipitada, papá. –

-Yo sí la veo. –Interrumpió mi madre. –Recuerdo a una mujer, castaña, muy linda ella. ¿Debrah, se llamaba? Iban a formar una banda o algo así cuando estaban en el instituto. Se te veía tan decidido, decías que la amabas y que querías formar una vida con ella. Y al regresar, nos topamos con que ya no era tu novia, y que todos tus planes habían cambiado. –Todos guardaron silencio. Ella tenía razón, estaba muy decidido en convertirme en guitarrista, y todo se fue abajo por Debrah. Suspiré hondo, era otra de las razones por la cual la detestaba.

-Eso les pasa por estar tanto tiempo sin atenderme, ¿Saben? No tienen mucho conocimiento acerca de mi vida. No saben ni cuándo comencé a salir con Twilight, apenas y vinieron a mi boda y se perdieron el nacimiento de Tomoe. No se me hace correcto que vengan a decirle a mi hija que debería pensar qué va a estudiar cuando ustedes ni siquiera me escuchaban a mí. Yo estoy muy al pendiente de ellos, cosa que ustedes no hicieron conmigo. Y esa linda chica castaña, es una zorra de lo peor que nos hizo mucho daño a mi esposa y a mí. Dejen de ser tan hipócritas, que ya es tarde para intentar preocuparse por alguien, porque no lo hicieron cuando debían. –Me levanté de la mesa, estaba realmente molesto. La peli naranja se levantó, ante mis padres, ella siempre había mantenido la boca cerrada, a pesar de que sabía que les tenía rencor. Pero ella no era así. Perdonaba a pesar de lo mucho que pudieron haber hecho. Perdonó a Debrah, incluso.

-Lo lamento enserio. –Se disculpó por mí, y me siguió. Salí de la casa azotando la puerta, estaba encabronado. Encendí un cigarro e intenté tranquilizarme. Estaba resentido con ellos, pero no sabía si los odiaba.

-Cielo… -Suspiró hondo. –Debiste haber esperado a que los chicos fueran a la cama… Sé lo resentido que estás, pero de por sí Misaki no los quiere y…-

-Twilight. No me entiendes. –Le dije, molesto, sin voltear a verla. –Tus padres siempre han estado cerca de ti. Tu padre me amenazó quinientas veces que si te lastimaba iba a sufrir las consecuencias, justo como yo amenazo a Nathan día y noche. ¿Alguna vez mi madre tuvo charlas a solas, contigo? Te veo abrazando a Tomoe en las noches cuando se asusta, o cuando vas a la escuela a las asambleas o juntas… Mi madre nunca hizo eso. Jamás. Lo único que hacía, era firmar un maldito papel que la justificaba. ¡Intenté, por muchos medios, que fuera a la escuela por mí! Por eso hacía lo que hacía. Me portaba como me portaba para que quizá papá fuera por mí, para que me regañara… La maldita anciana de la directora sólo recibía llamadas diciendo que no podrían ir. Y "me salvaba". Pero no era así, solamente fracasaba en mis intentos por tener su atención. Y ahora intentan venir a decirle a Misaki, que su vestimenta está mal, que lo que hace está mal, que su actitud está mal. ¡Soy su maldito padre, yo, joder! ¡Yo sí me hago cargo de mí hija! ¿¡Por qué ahora quieren ponerle atención a Misaki cuando no lo hicieron conmigo!? –Suspiré tirando el maldito cigarro al piso.

-Amor… Eres un maravilloso padre… No sé cómo, ni de dónde, pero lo eres… -Me abrazó por la espalda. Toqué sus manos e intenté relajarme.

-¿Lo crees? –Asintió levemente y sonrió.

-Mucho. A pesar de no haber tenido una buena educación por parte de ellos, no podrías ser mejor papá. –Volteé y la miré, abrazándola. Jesús, mi esposa era la única que podía relajarme.

-Eres una idiota, tabla de planchar. –Besé sus labios, con ternura. Ella correspondió el beso, y quería tomarla ahí mismo, cuando escuchamos un ruido dentro de casa. Rápidamente entramos.

-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo, abuelo! Y no pienso cambiar sólo porque me lo dices. –Misaki se levantó de la mesa con el ceño fruncido. La miré sin entender.

-¿Qué sucede? –Me acerqué a ella.

-¡Sabes bien qué sucede, Castiel! Has estado influyendo a esa pobre muchacha, y ahora es una rebelde como tú. ¡Tu padre ha hecho esto! ¿No es así? ¡Te ha obligado a que seas una irresponsable! ¿O acaso es que no te pone suficiente atención? –Mi padre levantó la voz.

-¡No es así! –Ella gritó.-Me visto así porque quiero ser como papá. –Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. –Él es el mejor papá, siempre me escucha, me cuida, me procura, me apoya,¡Me cree! No es como ustedes, él siempre quiere saber cómo estoy, y si estoy mal quiere hacerme sentir bien. –Comenzó a llorar. Tomoe miraba a su hermana, y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. –Desde que soy una bebé, siempre he visto a papá como mi mejor amigo. Nunca me ha dejado sola, a pesar de lo desesperante que sé puedo llegar a ser. ¡A pesar de que no tengo muchos amigos, no me siento para nada sola! Aunque a él no le caiga bien el tío gato, deja que su hijo esté conmigo. ¡¿Saben por qué?! Porque él prefiere verme feliz antes que nada. ¡Y yo lo amo más que a nada en este mundo! Por eso quiero ser igual que él. Lo admiro mucho… Y Tomoe y yo lo queremos… -Correspondió al abrazo del pelirrojo. -¡Y me molesta que ustedes no lo quieran como es! –Cargó a su hermano, y subió a su habitación, azotando la puerta molesta. Sonreí. No sabía todo eso, y estaba feliz de que ella pensara eso. Mis padres me observaron en silencio, y sonrieron, acercándose a mí.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, hijo. Muy bien. –

-Lo sentimos, pero a pesar de no haber estado contigo, hoy eres un gran hombre. –Mamá beso mi mejilla, y salió de la casa. Una vez más solté un suspiro y me dejé caer al sofá. Twilight se sentó en mis piernas y me abrazó.

-No sé qué hacer. ¿Debería perdonarlos? –La miré, curioso.

-Ya los perdonaste… -Sonrió. La levanté y la llevé a la habitación, recostándola en la cama. –

-Enseguida vengo. –Me dirigí al cuarto de Misaki. Al abrir la puerta, vi a la pelirroja sentada en la cama de su hermano, mientras leía. Decidí observarlos.

-"Cuando la bella dama decida aceptar mis sentimientos, estaré dispuesto a negociar lo que usted guste, mi lord." Dijo el duque al comerciante con una sonrisa. Ahora debía pensar en una manera para atraer a la mujer, pues el dinero de toda su familia estaba en juego. ¿Aceptará Allison ese trato? –Mi hija cerró el libro, y sonrió. –Fin del capítulo 5, a dormir. –El niño se recostó con una sonrisa, mientras ella lo cubría con una sábana.

-Onee-chan. –Habló él. -¿Los abuelos son malos? –

-No son malos, Tomoe-nii. Solamente que no supieron cuidar a papá, y él está triste por eso. –Sonrió con ternura.

-¿El abuelo no era como papá? Qué mal. Papá es el mejor. –Sonreí.

-Lo es. Y duérmete o vendrá el tío gato y te comerá. –Misaki lo miró seriamente.

-Está bien…-

-Vuelves a decirle tío gato, y mamá te castigará severamente. –Me crucé de brazos, suspirando. Esta niña nunca entendería.

-Es un buen apodo. –sonrió, luego me observó. –Papá, debo hablar contigo. –La miré curiosa.

Salimos del cuarto de Tomoe y caminamos a la sala. ¿Acaso iba a preguntarme algo relacionado con mis padres?

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté.

-La próxima semana será la carrera de orientación del instituto. –Maldita, maldita anciana y sus carreras fracasadas de orientación. –Lo sabes, ¿No? Tú la hiciste con mamá. –Suspiré, desviando la mirada. Si, lo recordaba, y a pesar de que el día había terminado bien, había sido un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? Es obligatorio, ¿Por qué pides permiso? –Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Con quién iría?

-No te estaba pidiendo permiso… La verdad es que… Mi pareja es Nathan. –La miré lentamente, apretando los puños. ¿Estaría sola en un bosque durante varias horas?

-Bien, y supongo que ya se registraron con el profesor Farrés, ¿No es así? –Conociéndola…Asintió. –En ese caso, sólo puedo hacer algo. –Suspiré hondo, acercándome a ella. –Nena, tendremos la charla. –

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, sus orbes rosados resaltaron. Tragó saliva, justo como lo hacía su madre cuando se ponía nerviosa, y asintió de nuevo sin emitir palabra.

-Los bebés… Los bebés nacen cuando… Cuando una pareja… -Me estresé. Apreté los dientes. ¿¡Cómo se lo decía!? Ella me miró fijamente, levantando una ceja. –Cuando una pareja se ama, se… Se besan y… El caso es, tú no debes dejar que Nathan te bese o saldrás embarazada, fin de la discusión. A dormir. –Me levanté, sonriendo. Finalmente se alejaría de él.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Es enserio? ¡Papá! –Se cruzó de brazos, molesta. –Papá, tengo 16. Esta charla debiste de haberla dado hace 10 años, cuando mi mamá la dio por ti, porque estabas tan asustado de hablar de ello que te fuiste corriendo al baño. ¡Eso fue más homosexual que el tío Alexy! Y ya voy a dormir, sólo quería avisarte que Nathan vendrá por mi temprano, adiós. –Suspiró, caminando a su habitación.

Vaya, al menos Twi me había quitado un peso de encima.

-¿Estás seguro que esta es la respuesta correcta, papá? –El pequeño Tomoe escribía en su libreta mientras desayunaba. Le habían quedado unas dudas de su tarea, así que me había preguntado. Historia, era lo más fácil del mundo. Mi esposa preparaba el desayuno mientras le ayudaba a mi miniatura a contestar esas preguntas.

-Sí, ¿Quién más va a iniciar la segunda guerra mundial que George Washington? – Mi peli naranja soltó una risa.

-Quizá Hitler, tonto. Borra esa respuesta, tu padre sólo sabe de música rock. –Se burló. La fulminé con la mirada y mi hijo la obedeció.

-Papá, ¿Me compras una moto-nieve? –Que no empiece.

-No. –Twilight colocó un plato de panqueques enfrente de mí, y a un lado de los libros de Tomoe.

-¿Por qué no? Todos mis amigos tienen una. –Se excusó el pequeño.

-Tomoe, aquí no cae nieve. –Suspiré, comenzando a comer.

-¡Pero si algún día cae…! –El timbre sonó. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, sin mucha sorpresa al ver a cierto rubio de ojos verdes como su madre en la entrada.

-Buen día, tío Castiel. ¿Misaki le avisó que vendría a recogerla para llevarla a la carrera de orientación…? –Lo interrumpí bruscamente.

-Donde le pongas un dedo encima, te arrancaré los ojos y se los daré de comer a unas lagartijas, ¿Me entiendes? Ni un dedo encima. Ni uno. Virgen está, y virgen regresará. ¿Lo captas, cierto? Ah, y ni se te ocurra besarla, eso sí te llevara derechito a tu tumba, delegaducho. –

-¡Papá! ¿Otra vez amenazando a Nathan? –Mi hija bajó con rapidez. Tenía el chándal y los pantalones deportivos de la carrera, y llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Sólo le pongo las reglas en claro. Y a ti también, te desheredaré por completo si regresas y no eres virgen. –

-¡Castiel! Basta. Diviértanse, chicos. –Mi esposa sonrió con ternura.

-Onee-chan, ¿Me traerás algún regalo? –La sonrisita de Tomoe emocionado contagió a su hermana. Ella se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos, dejando un poco de sus pechos al descubierto para Nathan y para mí…

Plana como una tabla.

Igual a su madre.

-Claro que sí, Tomoe-nii. Te traeré algo bonito cuando regrese, pórtate bien. –Acarició su cabello y lo abrazó, para caminar a donde estábamos el rubio y yo.

-Te ves muy linda, Misa-chan. –El ojiverde sonrió. Lo miré de manera asesina.

-¡N-no digas esas cosas enfrente de mis padres, estúpido! V-volveré mañana…-Suspiró. Asentí y miré fríamente al nuevo delegado.

-Ni una mano encima. Estás advertido, no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a tu estúpido papá por enviarte a tu funeral. –

-¡Castiel! –Regañó de nuevo Twilight. Ambos se fueron, y finalmente podríamos descansar de esa niña por al menos 24 horas.

Oh, y más vale que regresara virgen.

24 de diciembre. Castiel Tomoe tenía 14 años, y Misaki 21. Ya estaba graduada, estudiaba criminología junto con su patético "prometido", Nathan.

Celebrábamos la cena de navidad con toda la familia reunida, también estaban unos cuantos amigos.

Era increíble cómo todo había cambiado, desde que estuve en el instituto, hasta ese día. Tomoe algún día heredaría mi compañía, y Misaki también pasaría por el lapso de cambiar pañales, como lo hice yo.

Cometí errores, tuve rencores, enemigos, y muchas cosas más.

Pero a pesar de eso, aprendí que la vida está llena de bendiciones. Y mi familia, es una de ellas. Hasta el día de mi muerte, voy a protegerlos.

Y así, pasé de ser un chico rudo, hasta convertirme en un padre cariñoso.

* * *

**_Happy ending ;3; _**

**_La verdad me divertí mucho imaginando cosas para este fic, espero que ustedes también se hayan divertido._**

**_Por ahora, estén al pendientes de la actualización para los finales de "Corazón Pervertido" (No para menores de 18)_**

**_¡Las quiero sucrettes! _**

**_By: Nanami-chan~_**


End file.
